Isabella's Journey
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Isabella is young Dwarf who was orphaned as a child by Azog, and Lord Elrond took her in. When the company of Thorin Oakenshield pass through Rivendell on the way to the Lonely Mountain, Bella's world is turned upside down. Bella leaves the only father she has ever known in pursuit of the home she has never known, and an unknown pull to a Dwarf she cannot keep her mind off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

Bella shuffled uneasily again and Elrond finally put down the book he had been reading, leaving the room with a sigh. Bella watched him go, frowning. She knew she had annoyed him with her fidgeting but she could not relax this morning. Something felt different, out of place, wrong. Bella shifted again, moving so she could look out of the window this time.

Bella was shocked when Elrond stepped back into the room only a short while later. She looked up to see him hold her bow and arrows. Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "You cannot relax, dear one. Go, do a patrol of our boarders. That usually calms you down." Bella smiled. She jumped up and took the arrows and bow, swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

A short while later saw Bella padding silently through the trees. Her bow was gripped firmly in her hand and her muscle were tense, ready to grab a bow at a moment's notice. Bella tilted her head to the side listening hard, she thought she had heard a growl on the wind. It was then that Bella heard the voices. "That is not from the world of the living," she heard an unfamiliar voice say quietly. She must have strayed closer to strangers passing by Rivendell.

Then Bella heard it again, clear and distinct this time. A warg howl. She didn't hesitate to draw an arrow and load it ready. Bella moved silently so she could see the party, but so she remained hidden from them. Thirteen Dwarfs, two wizards and a Hobbit. What an odd gathering. "Was that a wolf?" The Hobbit asked the wizard Bella recognised as Gandalf. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," one of the Dwarves, who was wearing an interesting hat, answered. Bella watched a Warg appear behind them and she didn't hesitate to jump from her hiding place, draw back her arrow and let it loose, killing the creature. The Warg fell, landing with a thud in the clearing. Sixteen sets of eye, looked up from the dead Warg to where she stood.

Bella effortlessly jumped into the clearing. The Dwarves looked stunned at the young female Dwarf that had just saved them. Kili froze, his mouth dropping open. "Gandalf," she said with a smile, but that was all she had chance to say before another Warg appeared over a ledge.

"Kili, get your bow," shouted Thorin, shaking his head the young dwarf broke himself from his trance. Bella dove at the Hobbit, knocking him to the side out of the path of the warg as it fell. Multiple Dwarves instantly surrounded it, hacking at it with their weapons until it was dead.

"Warg scouts," Bella stated, standing and pulling Bilbo with her.

"Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin stated.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned, horrified.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one," Thorin told Gandalf.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf questioned more forcefully.

"No one, I swear," Thorin responded. "What in Durin's name in going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf said gravely.

"We have to get out of here," stated Dwalin.

"We can't. We have no ponies," Ori announced, coming down the hill. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off," said Radagast.

"These are Gundobad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf told him, spinning around.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try," Radagast responded.

* * *

Bella led Gandalf and the others out of the woods and onto open land, Radagast appeared from a different part of the woods leading the Wargs away. The Dwarves and the Hobbit were extremely curious as to why a young female Dwarf was out in the wood alone and far away from any Dwarf settlement, but those questions would have to wait to be answered. Bella could hear Radagast laughing as they used rocks for cover, moving swiftly across the landscape. Gandalf peered around the rock above Bella, watching Radagast lead the Wargs further away. "Come on," Gandalf said, stepping out. Bella seized Bilbo's shoulder and pushed him in front of her as they headed for the next rock. Bella ran behind him swiftly, trying to keep up with Gandalf.

Thorin, who was now leading, stopped dead when Radagast led the Orc's across the path they had been planning to take. "Stay together," Gandalf told everyone.

"Move," Thorin ordered, pointing everyone back in the direction they had just come, away from the Wargs. They took cover behind another rock but a Ori attempted to continue running. "Ori, no! Get back." Thorin grabbed hold of his shirt just in time and pulled him back.

"All of you! Quick, come on!" Gandalf told them urgently, moving them on to find new cover.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked, stubbornly not moving. Gandalf stepped past him and Thorin followed with a roll of his eyes. They veered off the left when Radagast led the Orc's in front of them again.

The sixteen of them were stood with their backs pressed against a boulder when they heard the Orc astride a Warg moving across the top. Thorin looked to Kili and nodded at his bow to tell him to shoot it. Bella was half a second faster and had already shot the Warg in the throat before Kili could finish pulling his arrow. All hell broke loose then, the Warg let out a cry and the Orc made enough noise of his own as they killed him.

They froze as the other Wargs snarled and howled moving closer across the open land. "Move!" Gandalf shouted. "Run!" And then they were running again, the land quickly turned a little hilly. Rocks and trees also provided good cover for them.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled, pointing as the Wargs and their riders came into view.

"This way! Quickly!" No one stopped to question Gandalf, they followed him instantly. They ran a good distance further until they were forced to stop in a clearing. The Wargs had surrounded them, trapping them.

"There's more coming!" Kili cried.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered, spinning around looking for a way out. Gandalf also spun round wildly, but he seemed to find what he was looking for. His gaze settled on a large rock which he instantly made his way towards before disappearing.

"We're surrounded," Fili stated, as the Wargs pushed them back into a smaller circle. Kili let loose another arrow knocking an Orc off his Warg.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted.

"He has abandoned us," Dwalin answered. Ori was stood furthest away from the group, he loaded a stone into his sling shot and aimed it at the lead Orc. It bounced harmlessly off his Warg's face, the Orc smirked and continued to advance on the young Dwarf. Thorin pulled out his sword about to go to Ori's aid when Bella appeared from nowhere, skidding to a stop in front of the terrified Dwarf. She let go the arrow she had already loaded, it found the Orc's shoulder and his Warg stopped but he did not fall. Bella grabbed Ori's hand and pulled him quickly back to his kin.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called out, his head appearing back over a rock. Everyone looked round stunned and made toward him except for Bella and Kili who were covering them because they had bows.

"Come on, you two!" Thorin called out once everyone else was safe in the hole. Kili and Bella both launched themselves over the edge, and came to stop at the bottom in an awkward position. Bella landed on top of Kili, laid across him. She pushed herself up to apologise, and that was the first time she truly laid her eyes on him. His dark hair falling in his face, his brown eyes pierced her bright green ones and Bella was entranced. He was beautiful. Was it appropriate to think of a Dwarf as beautiful? Most Dwarves that she remembered from being a child had been much hairier. Her hand instinctively rose so she could touch his face.

Her fingers were inches from his jaw when the sound of familiar horns broke her from her trance. Bella jerked back embarrassed, quickly pulling herself up. She stepped away from the group turning her back as an Orc slid down the slope landing at her feet. She did not see Kili's disappointed expression and Fili smirking at his brother as he helped him up.

Thorin leaned down, pulling an arrow from the Orc's body. "Elves," he said, casting the arrow aside.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin called back from the end of the cavern. "Do we follow it or no?"

Bella, who knew exactly where it led, looked up at Gandalf confused. Gandalf shook his head minutely, he did not want her to reveal to the Dwarves where it lead.

"Follow it of course," Bofur said, making his way to where Dwalin stood.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf murmured.

* * *

Bella did as Gandalf had requested and followed the Dwarves along the passage. She could not see the Dwarf from before in front of her, so he was obviously behind. She wondered why he had so suddenly invaded her thoughts and refused to leave. The passage opened out at the end, stone steps led them down onto a platform looking out.

Bella smiled as she spied her home sitting in the valley. "The Valley of Imladris," Bella stated quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf told them.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said, his voice full of wonder as he gazed upon the beautiful elf home, its river and waterfalls intertwining with the architecture.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea," Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along," Thorin accused. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield," Bella told him turning around to face him and Gandalf. The company turned their attention away from the view and to Thorin and Bella.

"I do not believe we got the chance to inquire as to your name?" Thorin addressed Bella.

"I am Isabella, adopted daughter of Lord Elrond."

"A Dwarf adopted by an Elf?"

"I do not know who my family were, nor where they came from. They were hunted down and killed by Azog, the Pale Orc, on the borders of Rivendell. I was half dead when Lord Elrond found me." The Dwarves looked shocked at Bella's story, Thorin could sympathize with losing his own family to Azog as well. Kili turned away to hide his expression. The thought of her dying, before he ever had chance to meet her filled him with a feeling that was foreign to him.

"The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf told Thorin, drawing attention away from Bella and for that she was thankful.

"You think the Elves will gives our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin told Gandalf. Bella was curious as to what kind of quest they were on, but she sensed it was not a wise question to ask even if she was a Dwarf and not an Elf.

"Of course they will," Gandalf responded. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Bella let out a laugh before she made her way passed the Dwarves who had gone back to overlooking her home and made her way slowly down the side of the mountain. From the brief period of time she had spent in Thorin Oakenshield's company she had already established that being charming was not his strong point.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 10/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Had this idea rattling around in my head ever since I saw the first Hobbit film. So love it? Hate it? Let me know! I do promised I will try to update my other stories, I've just hit major writers block with both of them. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bella led the party across the bridge that led to the entrance of her home. She smiled warmly at Lindir as he made his way down the stairs stopping at the bottom. Closing the space between, Bella embraced the tall Elf with a smile.

 _"I am glad you are back safe, your father has been worried when he caught word of the Orcs at our borders.  
_ _  
_Bella stepped back out of his hold with a smile but said nothing. "Mithrandir," Lindir greeted Gandalf.

"Lindir," Gandalf responded cheerfully.

The Dwarves looked at Lindir with distrust as he and Gandalf spoke. _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley,"_ Lindir told Gandalf. Bella frowned, she moved behind Lindir to the bottom of the stairs. She leaned against the bottom of the stairs trying to appear unaffected but she was desperate to speak to her father. Why would he send her out on patrol if he knew Dwarves were about? Did he intend for her to meet them?

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf said.

Bella sensed eyes on her and she raised her eyes instinctively. Her gaze met the deep brown eyes that she had got lost in once already that day. A smile spread across Kili's face when Bella looked his way. Bella blushed looking down just as Lindir answered Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf enquired.

The Elvish horns sounded again from behind the Dwarves. Thorin and his Company turned around to see a group of armed Elves riding horses across the bridge. "Ready weapons!" Thorin ordered, as they formed a circle with Bilbo in the middle. "Hold ranks!"

Elrond dismounted his horse while the other Elves circled the Dwarves. _"We thought you were lost, Isabella, when we did not find you."_ Lord Elrond approached Bella, placing a kiss on her forehead.

 _"I am safe, Papa."_

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted the wizard.

Gandalf bowed before Lord Elrond. _"My friend, where have you been?"_

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass,"

Elrond informed Gandalf.

Elrond stepped forward and embraced the wizard. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf told him, sounding apologetic.

Thorin stepped forward and Elrond looked upon with recognition. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin told him.

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin's words were innocent enough, but there was no mistaking his tone.

Elrond smiled but chose to ignore the insult. _"Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."  
_ _  
_Bella smiled at her ever kind father. "What is he saying?" Gloin asked angrily stepping forward. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf told, the smile in his voice evident.

Gloin stepped back and the Dwarves quickly discussed his offer. "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

"Would you introduce me to the rest of your company, Thorin?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Of course. This is Dwalin, Ori and Gloin," Thorin began, gesturing to each one in turn. Bella tried to appear disinterested but she was looking up through her eyelashes, curiosity burned within her to know who the dark haired Dwarf was that had captured her attention so fully. "Balin, Bombur, Dori, Nori. This is Fili and Kili…." Bella did not hear any of the names spoken after that, her gaze had been captured once again by the dark haired Dwarf. Kili. She smiled, repeating his name over and over in her head.

"Lady Isabella?" Lindir appeared in front of her, offering her his arm. Bella's cheeks burned with her embarrassment when she noticed everyone else had moved away, leaving just Fili, Gandalf and her father to witness her staring.

* * *

As the Dwarves made themselves comfy to eat Bella escaped to her room to change. The clothes she had worn to patrol would not appropriate for dinner. She quickly removed her leather vest and shirt before slipping into a dress. She tidied up the braids in her hair and was about to leave when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she answered the knock recognising it. "Papa." She smiled at him, standing. "Did you know there Dwarves near when you sent me out this morning?"

"I confess, I did. I thought you should meet some of your own kind, my daughter."

Bella nodded. "Perhaps some warning of events like these in the future, Papa."

"Are you okay, Isabella?" Lord Elrond asked. "You have not been yourself since you came back."

Kili's face flashed across her mind. What was it about this Dwarf? An unconscious smile had settled on her face. "The Dwarf?" Lord Elrond spoke again.

Bella looked up in surprise. "Are you sure you are not a mind reader, Papa?"

Lord Elrond smiled. "You were but a baby when you came to me, Isabella. Fifty Six years you have lived with us in Rivendell. I knew one day you would leave, I just had not thought it would be so soon. I hope he deserves your love, my daughter, if you chose to bestow it on him."

"Leave?" Bella questioned confused. "Love? What are you talking about?"

"Come, Bella. Let us go meet our guests."

Bella followed her father down the stairs her head still spinning with questions. Leave Rivendell? Why would she do that? Gandalf was waiting at the bottom with a smile.

"Kind of you to invite us," Gandalf told Lord Elrond as they reached the outside hall. "Not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are," Bella quipped as they passed the table where the Dwarves were sat. Kili raised his head to look at Bella as she passed. He thought she had been beautiful earlier but seeing her in a dress, walking beside Lord Elrond and Gandalf he thought she looked like a princess. Why would she ever take notice of him? The Beardless Dwarf? Bella gazed his way and smiled before continuing on to the other table. Fili nudged his brother with a smirk, to which Kili grinned giving his brother a shove. Bella sat herself besides Gandalf listening intently as he and her father talked.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver," Elrond told them as he examined the blade. "A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." He handed the sword back to Thorin. "May it serve you well." Thorin bowed his head in thanks. "And this is Glamdring, the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs," Gandalf told them.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked. Thorin did not looked pleased by the question. Bella was burning with curiosity to know where these Dwarves were headed and why they had a Hobbit with them.

"Perhaps we should talk about this in private?" Gandalf suggested. Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond stood.

"Come Balin, and you too Master Baggins," Thorin told the Dwarf and Hobbit who also stood.

Lord Elrond walked around where his daughter sat and pulled back her chair. "You should be there too." Bella nodded, standing. The Dwarves watched with interest as the party left. Bella yet again caught Kili's eyes on her, this time she blushed. Fili laughed at her expression from beside his brother who simply continued to smile at her. Bella hastened to catch up the party to avoid any further embarrassment. What was this Dwarf doing to her?

* * *

"Our business is no concern of Elves," Thorin said stubbornly.

Gandalf let out a frustrated sigh. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show them the map," the wizard snapped.

"It is the legacy of my people. It's mine to protect as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of two of the few people in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond and Lady Isabella.

Thorin took out the map. "Thorin, no," Balin attempted to stop him. Thorin approached Elrond, but turned once he had reached him and handed the map over to Bella. Even if she was raised by Elves, she was a Dwarf. He felt he could trust her.

Bella looked up at her father before unfolding the map. Her father had been teaching her for the last thirty years, she hoped she did this right. "Erebor," she whispered.

"What is your interest in this map?" Lord Elrond asked.

"It's mainly academic," Gandalf said before Thorin could speak. "As you know, this sort of artefact sometimes contains hidden text. Your father has taught you to read ancient Dwarvish, has he not?" Bella smiled at Gandalf's words, then turned away to look at the map in the moonlight. She whispered something in Elvish that only Gandalf and Lord Elrond caught. "Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in this case, that is true," Lord Elrond said, peering at the map over his daughters shoulder. "Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked Bella and Elrond.

"These ruins were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago," Bella told them as she led them up a set of stairs and to a small alter made entirely of transparent stone.

"It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell," Elrond said. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight."

The six of them looked up as the moon appeared out from behind a cloud. They all watched as Bella placed the map on the stone, the light of moon refracted through it showing up words that had not been visible before. Thorin looked at the map in wonder, before smiling at Bella. Bella returned his smile before she began reading. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo questioned.

"It is the start of the Dwarves new year," Gandalf explained. "When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news," Thorin said, and Bella turned to face him. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time," Balin said stepping forward.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Bella questioned.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Lord Elrond said.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond walked away. Bella smiled at Thorin, handing back his map before she headed after her father.

* * *

A short while later when her father had left to go talk to Gandalf and Saruman, Bella had changed out of her dress back into her clothes from that morning which she was much more comfy in, and headed down to where she believed the Dwarves were still feasting. She had picked up her sword, bow and arrow along the way. Her thoughts about Kili were still making her anxious so she had decided another patrol may be in order.

When she reached the Dwarves she was not surprised to see them packing up. "Planning on sneaking off?" she questioned and they all stopped what they were doing to look at her. Thorin appeared from behind a post and stood but a foot from her.

"We all saw the white wizard, Lady Isabella. They will try to stop us."

"Yes, they most certainly will. You do risk unleashing the wrath of a dragon," Bella said. Thorin thought for a moment she would reveal their attempt at leaving quietly. A smile spread across her face. "Come, I will show a way out that you will ensure you are not discovered."

"There is a place for you on the Company, if you want it Lady Isabella. A place among your own kind."

Bella stopped turning back to him. "Why would you offer me this? Would you not think me a burden on this quest?"

"I have no doubt, after this morning, that you will be able to defend yourself. An extra archer can not be a bad thing either," Thorin said, both he and Bella looking at Kili.

"Very well," Bella told him. "I will accept your offer, Thorin Oakenshield."

Bella hurried to her room, leaving a good bye letter for her father in which she stated that she hoped she would see him again soon. She did not need anything but her weapons, which she already had, and a travelling cloak which she quickly put on. It took her mere minutes to do what she needed before she returned to the Company, which she was now a part of.

Thorin gestured for Isabella to lead them out. When they were on the outskirts of Rivendell, Bella paused looking back to silently say good bye before continuing on with no idea what this adventure would have in store for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 10/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Company made good time travelling across Middle-earth. They reached the Misty Mountains in good time so Thorin decided they should camp there for the night and head up the mountain in the morning.

Bofur got a fire started so he could cook them all food. Bella was sat beside Fili, listening to Balin who was telling a story. Fili was making joke so Bella would laugh. She had grown fond of Fili and Kili, the latter in a very different way, since they left Rivendell. Kili still invaded her thoughts on a regular basis and they had a few moments that had her heart jumping into her throat. Bella looked up at the thought of him her eyes scanning the clearing, her eyes quickly found his already looking at her across the fire.

The heat from the fire suddenly seemed too much, standing Bella swiftly made her way out of the clearing for some privacy. She only got about ten feet into the woods before she stopped leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

* * *

Fili watched Bella go before standing and approaching his brother. "Go after her, you fool," he whispered. Kili smiled at his brother before taking the same path Bella had into the woods. His leaving did not go unnoticed by the Company.

"Bella," he called out quietly.

"I am here, Kili," she said quietly into the darkness. Kili spun around to find her standing behind him.

"Are you sure you are well?"

"I am, I just needed to get away from the fire." She smiled reassuringly.

Bella stepped from her hiding place, stumbled over the trees root and fell straight into Kili's unprepared arms. "Careful, Bella." One of her hands were resting on his chest while the other gripped his arm. Kili held onto her hips gently to stop her falling again.

"Thank you," she whispered and Kili smiled. Bella pulled away after a few moments reluctantly. They both began making their way back out of the woods when Bella paused. "Sleep beside me tonight?"

"Of course," Kili answered, with a small smile.

* * *

When they finally reached the base of the mountain again everyone else had started settling down. Bella and Kili made their way to a spot close to where the fire had been. Fili watched as Bella and Kili settled down near each other. After a few minutes Bella reached across the distance between them and laced her fingers with Kili's. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed he brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed the back of hers. Fili watched the exchange with a smile, happy for his brother and Bella.

They set off up the mountain before the sun had even rose. The weather got increasingly worse as the day went on. Bella and Kili had not left each other's side since the night before.

Bella pulled her travelling cloak tighter around her as the rain pelted against her skin so hard she was sure she would have bruises. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted over the wind and rain at the same as Dwalin called out to Bilbo. "Watch out!"

Bella, Kili and Fili all turned around to see Dwalin pulling him back from the edge as some of the rock fell away.

The Dwarves looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling towards the mountain. It crashed into the mountain side above them causing rocks to rain down on them. They all threw themselves against the side to avoid being knocked off.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle," Balin informed the group. "Look!" Everyone turned to look where he was pointing.

A stone giant stepped out from a nearby mountain and ripped a massive boulder from the top.

"Well bless me," Bofur said. "The legends are true! Giants, Stone Giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin ordered, and someone pulled a startled Bofur back.

The giant threw the boulder he had picked up into the air. Another giant appeared from behind them and the boulder hit it in the head. The Company all cried out in shock and braced themselves on the mountain as it began to move beneath their feet.

"What's happening?" Kili asked, as the ground beneath the company split, separating the group, right between Kili and Bella. Bella reached out her fingers find Kili's for just a moment before they slide through hers.

"Kili!" Bella cried out, as the giant stood up moving them further apart.

"Don't let her get hurt, Fili!" Kili requested, and Fili nodded pulling her back from the edge. Bella did not take her eyes off Kili as they all got tossed around. She vowed, as she stood looking at Kili beyond her reach, that if they got off this mountain she would not be so hesitant, quest to kill a dragon or not, she could not keep it from Kili how she felt about him when there was the distinct possibility that they could die. As the giant moved around Bella and Fili's group managed to jump to safety. A third stone giant climbed out of hiding and it threw a boulder at the giant that Kili and the others were still clinging to.

Bella and Fili watched in horror as the boulder hit its target and the giant stumbling, crashing into the mountain with considerable force, before falling straight into the chasm below. "Kili," Bella screamed out, retching herself from Fili's grasp she darted around the corner where the giant had crashed into the mountain.

Bella sagged against the mountain at seeing them safe. Her eyes skimmed over everyone until she saw Kili, smiling with relief. "Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked, Bella felt guilty for only checking on Kili. "Where's the Hobbit? There!"

Everyone turned to where Bofur pointed to see Bilbo clinging on the edge. Bella spun round, throwing herself flat against the floor she grabbed Bilbo's hand just as his fingers lost their grip. She heard Kili call out her name behind her. Ori appeared next to her and grabbed a hold of Bilbo's other hand. The two Dwarves attempted to pull him back up but they had no luck.

Thorin grabbed the edge to the edge, swung down and helped them heave him to safety, but almost fell himself. Dwalin grabbed his hand, pulling him back up onto the ledge. "I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin stated, as Bilbo and Thorin attempted to catch their breaths.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin said, looking at Bilbo scathingly. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Bella and Kili locked eyes across the Dwarves that separated them, the look they shared clearly said they would talk once they got to safety. Thorin stepped away from the edge heading for a passage that led into the mountain. "Dwalin," he said, nodding at where he planned to go, indicating that they should all follow.

"It's looks safe enough," Dwalin stated, peering around the cave.

"Search to the back," Thorin ordered. "Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied."

"There's nothing here," Dwalin called out as the Dwarves began to filter in.

"Right, then. Let's get a fire started," Gloin said, dropping a pile of wood onto the floor.

"No. No fires," Thorin said. "Not in this place." Bella watched the entrance anxiously, waiting for Kili and Fili to step through. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin began saying something to Thorin but his words faded into the background when Kili finally appeared in the cave, and a relief swept over Bella with a force she had never experienced in her life. Kili approached Bella who stayed frozen where she was. Once he came within reach of her she immediately jumped at him, wrapping him in a hug and crushing him to her.

"Its okay, Bella. I am safe," Kili whispered reassuringly in her ear, stroking her hair. Bella pulled back to look at him, smiling. The pair seemed to gravitate towards each other but the moment was broken by Fili.

"Where is your relief at me being safe, Lady Bella or do you reserve this treatment for my brother?"

Bella sighed, but with a smile to turned away from Kili and moved to embrace Fili assuring him teasingly that she was happy he was safe too. Kili scowled at Fili who smirked back at his brother playfully over Bella's head.

They all settled down for the night after that. Once darkness had fallen completely, Bella closed the space between her and Kili curling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Kili did not open his eye but wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Fili watched with a smile, he thought Bella was good for his brother.

* * *

Bella blinked away in the middle of the night to find herself completely wrapped around Kili, she had even thrown a leg over his as she slept. She slowly became aware of voices whispering behind her. Bella did not need to look to know it was Bofur and Bilbo who were talking.

"I'm not though, am I?" she heard Bilbo ask. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick," Bofur said, a little forcefully. "I understand."

"No, you don't," Bilbo snapped. "You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." A resigned, but hurt expression settling on his face. "I am sorry, I didn't mean-"Bilbo cleared his throat uncomfortably under Bofur's gaze.

"No, you're right," Bofur admitted quietly, turning to gaze at the Dwarves dotted around the cave. "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled sincerely, stepping forward to pat Bilbo on the shoulder. "What's that?" Bofur asked Bilbo quietly as he walked away. The change in his tone of voice had Bella sitting upright, Kili stirred beside her disturbed when she moved.

"Hmm?" Bilbo made a questioning noise, following Bofur's gaze he looked down. Thorin sat up too. Thorin, Bofur and Bella watched as Bilbo drew his sword slowly. It was glowing blue. Bella unlike Bofur and Thorin, who hadn't been there when Bilbo had acquired it, did not know what this meant but knew it could not be anything good.

Bella followed Thorin's gaze and they both watched a crack spread across the floor slowly. "Wake up, wake up!" Thorin shouted.

The company all stirred, some sitting up wondering what he was shouting about. Bella turned her eyes locking with Kili's just as the floor opened up below them. Bella let out a cry of Kili's name as she was pulled away from him, falling along with the rest of the Company.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 12/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bella's scream came to an abrupt end when her body slammed into wooden floor. Kili landed a moment later, half on top of her. The rest of Company landed around them with Bombur landing last on top of them all. Bella barely had time to register that they all in some kind of cage before someone yelled. "Look out! Look out!"

Bella's head snapped round to see a horde of Goblins running towards them. They had nowhere to escape to. The Dwarves were extremely quickly over run by Goblins. Bella gagged at the smell as one grabbed her yanking her away from Kili. They ferried them away from the cage and down the drawbridge. There were enough of them that the Dwarves got passed along quickly. Bella fought all the way down but it didn't do any good there were just too many.

The noise level suddenly increased but Bella could not see anything until the Goblins suddenly stopped pushing the Company together and surrounding them. The first thing Bella did was find Kili. She pressed her face into his chest and Kili held her there for a moment until a booming voice had Bella turning her head.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" Bella looked disgusted into the Goblin King's face. His skin looked like it was rotting away and some hung loose, swinging beneath his chin. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," said one of the Goblins.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King questioned.

"We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well don't just stand there. Search them!" The Goblin King ordered. Goblins easily over ran them again to search them. Bella clung tightly to Kili determined not to be parted from him again. "Every crack, every crevice! What are you doing in these parts?" He questioned once the Goblins were done. The Dwarves stared at him in stony silence. Kili and Bella had moved out of their embrace now, they simply stood beside each other holding hands. "Speak! Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker. Start with the youngest." Kili pushed Bella behind him, the King would have to go through him before he tortured Bella.

"Wait!" Thorin said, stepping forward.

"Well, well, well," the Goblin King began. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain and you're not a king which makes you nobody, really."

"You're wrong," Bella said, stepping forward away from Kili to stand beside Thorin. "He has a people in the Blue Mountains, and I cannot speak for everyone here but I know I would be proud to call him my King!" The Dwarves behind her all agreed, cheering her on.

Thorin smiled at the brave young She-Dwarf in front of him before turning to Kili and giving him a nod. Standing up to the Goblin King, she may have just won his approval.

"A She-Dwarf! And would might you be?"

"Lady Isabella of Rivendell," Bella told him jutting her chin out.

"A Dwarf a Lady of Rivendell?" The Goblin King roared with laughter as he turned away. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head," the King said to Thorin. "Just a head." Bella moved back to stand beside Thorin as the Goblin King moved closer, the smell of his breath was overwhelming. "Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed," Thorin said with deadly calm. Bella flinched at the name of the Orc who had murdered her family simply because they were Dwarves. "He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The King chuckles, stepping to his right where a small Goblin sat on a swing. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The little Goblin yanked on a rope and disappeared off into the depths of the cave.

* * *

A short while later Bella was stood back between Kili and Fili looking on in distaste as the Goblin King was singing while the Goblin's carried different devices for torturing them closer and closer. "Bones will be shattered, Necks will be wrung, You'll be beaten and battered, From racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, Down in the deep of Goblin town."

As the King sung one of his Goblins picked up Thorin's sword. He pulled it just a little from its sheath before throwing it away from himself in horror, it clattered loudly as it hit the ground. The Goblin King jumped back, crushing Goblins in his attempt to get away from the sword and back to his throne. "I know that sword!" he cried. "It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter!" The Goblins began attacking the Company, shocked at the sight of the sword. "The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" Thorin over threw one Goblin, only to have three more jump on him knocking him the ground. "Kill them all! Cut off his head!" Two of the Goblin's held Thorin down while the third raised his knife ready to obey his King's command.

Bella elbowed the Goblin that held her. When he doubled over in pain she stepped on his back propelling herself into the air, pulling an arrow from her quiver as she landed. She didn't even paused before shooting the Goblin in the back of the head. Bella didn't watch him fall over the edge as she quickly dispatched the two that were holding Thorin down. She helped the would be King to his feet but before he could offer her any thanks a blast of blue light appeared, too bright to see what had caused it, knocking a significant amount of Goblins off the bridge. When the light vanished and their eyes adjusted the Company and the Goblin's around them looked up to see Gandalf standing over them.

"Take up arms!" Gandalf ordered, calmly. "Fight! Fight!"

Everyone seemed to move at once. Bella barely had time to load one arrow after another the Goblin's were coming at them that fast. Thorin grabbed his abandoned sword and stood beside her fending them off. Only moments later Fili and Kili appeared backing them up. Kili and Bella shared a quick smile before throwing themselves back into the thick of things.

A few brave Goblins ran at Gandalf but he quickly cut them down. "He wields the Foehammer!" The Goblin King shouted. "The Beater! Bright as daylight!"

Bella fought back to back with Kili, she let out a laugh when she watched Bombur knock aside a Goblin with his stomach. The Goblin King moved to hit Thorin but Nori called out to him in warning and Thorin knocked him over the edge slashing his sword at him.

"Follow me. Quick!" Gandalf told everyone, leading them away from the Goblin hordes. "Quickly!" The Goblins had begun chasing them again and were advancing quickly.

"Faster!" Dori cried in panic. Dwalin slashed at a Goblin that appeared in front of him knocking him off.

He let out a noise of despair as they move over the top of a rise in the bridge more Goblin's were in their way running at them. Dwalin looked around seeing a loose post to his left. "Post!" he shouted, cutting it loose. "Charge!" The Dwarves grabbed it and with Dwalin at the front they ran at the oncoming Goblins knocking them off. Once the majority were gone they cast the post aside, hacking their way through the rest as they continued to make their way to the exit.

They seemed to crawl out of the very walls. Bella cut down a Goblin but was distracted momentarily when she caught sight of Kili wielding a sword. Entranced as she watched him move gracefully as he fought she didn't notice the Goblin climb down the wall until he was on her back. Bella cried out when it drove a knife through her shoulder, catching Kili's attention but he was unable to get to her as multiple Goblins stood between them. Bella wretched the knife from its grip tossing it into the darkness below. The Goblin let out a cry of outrage and wrapped his foul smelling hands around her throat silencing her.

Fili appeared seemingly from nowhere and stabbed the Goblin before pulling him off Bella. "Thank you," Bella wheezed, holding her throat.

"Lady Isabella," Fili said in a teasingly disapproving tone as they continued fighting. "Did you just get distracted watching my brother?"

Bella didn't respond taking her frustration out a nearby Goblin. "Come on," Gloin called out as they headed over the last bridge. They didn't even make it half way when the Goblin King jumped up through the middle breaking the bridge and landing in front of them.

"You thought you could escape me?" he shouted, swinging his club sending Gandalf stumbling back. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf stepped forward hitting him in the eye with his staff, the Goblin King grunted in pain staggering back. Gandalf swung his sword at him cutting his stomach open. Bella turned away from the scene gagging a little at the sight. "That'll do it." Gandalf swung his sword again, slitting his throat. The Goblin King crumbled at his feet, definitely dead this time.

The force of him falling cause the wooden bridge to give way, sending them crashing down. Bella staggered sideways but was steadied by Thorin who wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella squeaked in shock and Thorin and Kili shared a look over Bella's head. Bella had proven her loyalty to Thorin, he would keep her safe for Kili.

The bridge fell quickly before getting trapped in a narrowing chasm stopping just inches from the ground abruptly tossing everyone around. Bella was wretched from Thorin's hold and thrown squarely onto his nephew just they came to a stop. The world seem to continue to spin around Bella and she gripped Kili's leather coat in her hands.

Bella slowly opened her eyes as her head settled, she pulled away abruptly when she realized she had landed on Kili. "I'm sorry," she told him, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said, just seconds before the Goblin King came crashing down landing on the Dwarves that were still trapped in the wreckage of the bridge.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin said in a pained voice. Bella immediately stepped forward, she reached out helping Kili pull himself out. Kili froze in the middle of getting free, looking up in horror.

"Gandalf!" he shouted. Bella looked up following his gaze to see hundreds of Goblins crawling rapidly down the walls towards them.

"There's too many, we can't fight them," Dwalin told Gandalf as he helped Nori up.

"Only one thing will save us now, daylight!" Gandalf stated. "Come on! On your feet!" Gandalf pulled Oin up, pushing him gently passed him as they all broke into a run. They quickly made it out of the cave, running straight out onto the decline of the mountainside. They carried on until they were safe distance away in the cover of the trees before stopping. Gandalf counted to check everyone was there as they finally came to a stop. Bella leaned against a tree catching her breath. She watched across the clearing at Kili and Fili put their hand on each others shoulders, clearly relieved they were alive. Kili, as if sensing her looking at him, turned her way. The smile that he directed at her had her insides fluttering and her legs feeling weak beneath her.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. "Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?"

"Curse the Halfling!" Dwalin said. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori," Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" Dori told him.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori told Gandalf.

"And what happened, exactly?" Gandalf demanded. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin said, stepping out from behind the tree Bella was leaning against, startling her. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped foot outside of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bella watched Fili and Kili shared a concerned look before Kili met her gaze again. There was no knee-weakening smile this time only concern, for Bilbo and for the future of the quest without him. "No, he isn't," Bilbo said, stepping out from behind a tree suprising them all.

The Dwarves, besides Thorin and Dwalin all smiled in relief at seeing Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf began stepping forward. "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo," Kili said with a smile. "We'd given you up."

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How, indeed?" Dwalin murmured.

Bilbo chuckled uncomfortably and Gandalf eyed him a little suspicious. "Well, what does it matter?" Gandalf asked. "He's back."

"It matters," Thorin stated. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo turned looking at Thorin for a long moment before he spoke. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you but I will help you take it back if I can."

Bella smiled at Bilbo and his brave words. No one said anything as everyone contemplated the Hobbit. Bella smiled at the Hobbit but swayed on her feet as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Kili was deep in conversation with his brother so he didn't notice. Thorin did. He stepped quickly towards her and caught her just as she fell. "Oin," Thorin called out as he wrapped an arm around Bella's back and swept the other under her knee, curling her into his chest. Kili and Fili rushed forward with Oin as Thorin laid her down on a rock.

Oin attempted to examine her wound through the cut in her shirt. "The blade passed all the way through her shoulder," Oin said. "Kili, Fili, give us some privacy. I need to remove her shirt to get a better look at the wound."

"I don't want to leave her side," Kili protested.

"I know," Oin said. "But she'll be fine. I just need to clean it and bandage it up." Kili opened his mouth to argue again but Fili put his hand on his brothers shoulder and guided him away. Oin worked quickly cleaning the wound as Bella passed in and out of consciousness. Kili flinched when Bella's scream of pain echoed through the trees as Oin cleaned her wound. He strapped it back up then managed to bring Bella round to full consciousness so she could ger dressed.

"How bad is it?" she asked Oin.

"It probably looks worse than it is. Keep it clean to avoid infection and you'll be fine."

Bella nodded and rolled her shoulder experimentally wincing at the movement. Oin and Thorin led her back to the rest of them then. Kili was on his feet the moment Bella stepped back into the clearing. "I'm okay, it was a just a stratch," she joked. Kili smiled with relief and Fili crossed to where she stood wrapping her in a hug. "Do not scare by brother like that again, Bella," he said in a half teasing, half serious tone but speaking so only Bella would hear. Bella pulled back looking into Fili's eyes for a moment before she nodded. The sentimental moment was broken when the sound of Warg howls filled the air, floating down the mountainside. "Out of the frying pan," Thorin began.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!"

Bella didn't hesitate, falling into step beside Bofur she was running again wondering if she would ever get chance to talk to Kili alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 13/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Bella staggered and tripped as she ran down the side of the mountain. She only managed to keep herself going because Kili was just to her left weaving through the trees beside her. She knew if she fell Kili would stop to help her, she did not want to put him in danger. The Wargs were not far behind them. "Go!" Thorin called out, urging them to run faster.

The Wargs caught up quicker than anyone had been expecting. One jumped from a rock above Bilbo's head, it landed on the ground spinning around and advancing on the Hobbit who simply held out his sword, letting the Warg impale itself. He let the sword go in shock and the Warg fell backwards. Another dove for Balin as it caught up but Thorin killed it before it could even get close.

Nori and Gloin at the front of the group were the first to discover that they had been backed up onto the edge of a cliff. "Up into the trees," Gandalf ordered when everyone caught up. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

One by one the Dwarves made their way into the relative safety of the trees. Bella was only a foot off the ground when she saw Bilbo still trying to pull his sword from the head of the dead Warg. "They're coming," Thorin shouted.

Bella's gaze locked with Kili's, who was in the next tree across and completely unable to stop her. He called her name as she dropped to the ground, pulling a bow from her quiver just as Bilbo freed his sword. Bilbo looked up frozen at the oncoming Wargs. "Bilbo," Bella called, the Hobbit turned running towards her. Bella let loose an arrow ignoring the pain from her shoulder, killing the closest Warg and slowing down the one behind him. Quickly stowing her bow, Bella interlocked her finger and holding her hands flat she created a platform for Bilbo launching him into the tree. Bofur grabbed his hand and pulled him to safety.

Bella darted to the next tree away, grabbing the lowest branch she swung herself up. Climbing quickly she sat on a branch beside Ori. "That was very brave, Lady Bella," Ori said in wonder.

"I couldn't let our Hobbit die now, could I?" she asked rhetorically. Bella met Kili's eyes, who was now even further away, he looked relieved and furious at the same time. The Warg circled their feet, snarling at the bottom of the trees. The Dwarves all watched as the Wargs turned facing a figure who had climbed onto the very rock Bilbo had stood below just moments before.

"Azog," Bella heard Thorin murmur. Her gaze locked on the Orc horrified. This was the creature who had robbed her of her family? She didn't even blink as she took in the evil in front of her. Kili had spun round on the hearing the Orcs name, Bella did not seeing him looking at her though. "It cannot be."

Azog shouted something in the language that had haunted Bella's nightmares for a long time and then the Wargs were charging back towards them. This time though they clawed at the trees attempting to climb them, snapping at snarling at those who were lowest down. "Just hold on, Ori," she whispered reassuringly at the Dwarf who sat beside her, he tore his terrified gaze from the Wargs but managed a nod. A Warg ripped a branch from the tree Kili and Fili were in. Bella let out a whimper of shock before putting her hand over her mouth. Suddenly the tree Kili was in was uprooted, falling to the side. It took down the one beside it creating a domino effect. The Dwarves jumped from one tree to the next to avoid falling prey to the Wargs. Finally they all clung to one tree on the very edge off the cliff.

Azog laughed, he thought a victory would be easy at this point. The Dwarves were trapped, unable to defend themselves. Bella looked down at Kili afraid. Her gaze was pulled away when Gandalf threw a fire ball from the branch below her. It landed in front of the Wargs who jumped back snarling.

"Fili," she heard Gandalf say. She looked to see him setting a pinecone on fire and dropping it into Fili's waiting hands. Bilbo and the Dwarves instantly set about collecting pinecones. Gandalf sets the on fire and the Dwarves threw them, sending burning pinecones raining down on the Wargs forcing them to retreat. Azog roared in anger and the Dwarves laughed and cheered at the small victory. Bella met Kili's gaze again, his eyes lit up with laughter. She barely had time to enjoy the look on his face when the tree began to fall, stopping only when it was flat. Bella saw Ori fall, swinging herself over the edge of the branch she put her legs within Ori's reach. He clung to Bella's ankles, the pair swinging over the open air of the cliff face.

"Gandalf!" Bella screamed as her arms began to slip over the edge of the branch.

The company swung round to see what was happening. Kili looked on in horror. Gandalf stuck out his staff and Bella reached out grabbing in it just in time. Bella heard Azog laugh and she looked at Thorin who has his eyes fixed on the Orc, his anger clear on his face. The Dwarves watched Thorin straighten up and walk off the tree calmly back onto the cliff. He broke into a run as he approached the Pale Orc.

Azog smirked and with a roar his Warg jumped from the rock, knocking Thorin to the ground. "Help," Ori called and Bella clutched as tightly as she could to Gandalf's staff but knew she would not be able to do so for much longer. Azog turned his Warg round facing Thorin just as he managed to pick himself up.

Azog and his Warg ran at Thorin, hitting him in the chest with his maze before he could properly steady himself. Thorin fell back with a grunt of pain. "No!" Balin cried. Bella watched on, trapped and helpless to do anything.

The sound of Thorin's screamed reached the Company as the Warg sank his teeth into his side. Bilbo pulled himself up, standing precariously on the trunk of the tree. "Thorin, no!" Dwalin cried, making a scramble toward Thorin, but the branch he was on broke, hanging by a thread with Dwalin swinging from it. Azog smiled evilly at the Company but Thorin managed to swing his sword at the Warg's face, which then threw the Dwarf away from it. Thorin landed with a thump and a grunt of pain on a rock.

Azog, almost lazily, turned his head to the side and said something to the Orc beside him. Bella watched the Orc jump from his Warg and approach Thorin. Everyone was so fixed on the scene before them that no one took notice of what Bilbo was doing. Bella turned her head to the side unable to watch as the Orc lined up his sword with Thorin's throat as the Dwarf reached frantically for the sword that was just beyond his reach. With a cry Bilbo slammed into the Orc before he could make the fatal swing of his sword. Thorin gasped in shock, turning his head to side he watched Bilbo throw off the Orc that had landed on him and stab him until he was dead before he lost consciousness.

Bilbo staggered to his feet, his sword raised as he stood before Azog alone. Azog grinned as Bilbo swung his sword pointlessly through the air in panic. The Orc said something else in the Dark language and the other Orcs on the Wargs around him began advancing on Bilbo, who protected Thorin's prone form. Kili met Bella's eyes for a moment when he had pulled himself up. He stood torn between helping Bella and protecting Thorin. "Go," she mouthed. Thorin was in far more danger in Bella's eyes. Kili glanced between them again torn but Bella nodded, so he pulled out his sword and at a run he followed the Dwarves off the tree. Kili and Nori were the first to reach the Wargs, with a cry they began hacking at them driving them away.

Bella watched Kili kill another Orc, then he turned to Bilbo as Azog again advanced on him and Thorin. Gandalf's eyes fixed on a butterfly not far from his face and smiled. He did not noticed Bella's grip finally begin to give. "Kili!" Bella screamed. Kili stopped in his tracks and turned just in time to Bella's hands slip off the staff. As she and Ori disappeared over the cliff edge her scream rang clearly through the air. Kili was pulled straight back into battle so he did not see the eagle rise into the air carrying Bella and Ori.

Bella's fall was stopped and her scream cut off when she and Ori landed on an eagle that had swooped down to catch them. Ori turned smiling at her in relief. Bella returned it, looking back she watched more eagles fly down to the mountain relieved that the people she had come to care for would be saved. The eagle carrying the pair was long gone by the time the rest had been rescued.

"She's dead," Kili whispered to his brother brokenly. "She and Ori fell. I watched it happen and I could do nothing." Fili looked at his brother shocked, he had teased him about Bella but seeing him distraught over her presumed death was sobering. He deeply hoped Kili was wrong and Bella and Ori had been saved by the eagles just like the rest of them.

* * *

The sun had just risen when the eagle dropped Bella Ori off safe on a rock. It paused for only a moment before taking back off. Bella and Ori waited a short while before Ori spoke. "The eagles wouldn't have dropped the others somewhere else would they?"

"I do not think so," Bella answered, but Ori's question put doubt in Bella's mind so the pair climbed down the rock disappearing out of sight as they went in search of the rest of the Company.

The rest of the eagles approached the small mountain dropping the members of the company onto it. Fili hopelessly searched for any sign off Bella before he and Kili were dropped down. Kili landed uselessly on his knees, not crying but not talking either.

Bella looked up as the eagles circled. "Look, Ori!" They quickly started to climb, it took them only minutes to reach the top again. Bella pulled Ori up safely, before turning and breaking into a run towards Kili. "Kili!" she called his name. The Dwarf barely had time to look up before Bella barrelled into his arms. He held her close, relief and disbelief seeping through his body as he registered that Bella was alive.

Kili was broken from his thoughts when he saw his uncle laid down on the ground by an eagle. Gandalf slid off its back and quickly approached him. Kili did not release his hold on Bella, but he did pull them to their feet before he dropped a kiss to her forehead and turning to look at his uncle. He knew Bella was okay now he needed to make sure Thorin was as well. Bella watched Bilbo approach Thorin and Gandalf put his hand over the Dwarf's face closing his eyes for a moment, whispering.

Thorin's eyes flickered and opened, taking in the change of scenery. "The Halfling?" he whispered.

"It's all right," Gandalf told him. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Bilbo sighed in relief. Thorin began to get up, Dwalin and Fili stepped up to help him. Thorin gently shook them off once he was standing on his own. "You!" Thorin said to Bilbo in an accusing tone. Everyone looked at Thorin confused, Bilbo saved his life! Why was he acting this way? "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo looked down from Thorin's gaze visibly uncomfortable. "I have never been so wrong in my life." Thorin took the last step towards Bilbo embracing him.

Bofur cheered. Bella looked up at Kili with a smile, the dwarf dropped another kiss to her head before grinning at Thorin and Bilbo as well.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin told Bilbo as the Dwarves behind them celebrated. Bella pulled herself from Kili's arms when she saw Fili and Thoring looking at them with matching smirks.

"No, I would have doubted me too," Bilbo stated. "I'm not a hero or a warrior." The rest of the Dwarves stopped to listen. Bella stood beside Kili, a little awkwardness now set in between the two at their actions of finding the other alive. "Not even a burglar." Thorin smiled at Bilbo's joke. The Company turned to watch as they eagles took back the sky, leaving them behind. Thorin though, did not, his gaze settled on something behind Bilbo that had the smile dropping from his face. Bilbo looked away from the magnificent birds, back at Thorin, before turning his head and following his gaze. "Is that what I think it is?"

The rest turned one by one, following Thorin and Bilbo to the very edge of the rock. "Erebor," Gandalf announced with a smile. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Bella looked out over the vast landscape to the mountain that stood in the distance.

"Our home," Thorin whispered, raising his chin in pride. Bella gaze was torn upward, along with a few others, as a bird flew overhead chirping as it went.

"A raven!" Oin said. "The birds are returning to the mountain." Another flew over them following the first.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf told him.

"But we'll take it as a sign," Thorin announced, quietly. "A good omen."

"You're right," Bilbo agreed and Thorin smiled at him. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

What neither the Hobbit nor the Dwarf knew was when the thrush would reach the mountain just a short while later it would awaken the very creature that had hoped was dead when they set out on their quest.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 14/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Three days. Three days it had been, Bella thought as she leaned against the wall after Gandalf had sent Bilbo off to see how close the Orc pack was. It had been three days since they were rescued by the eagles, three days since she and Kili had properly spoke. The awkwardness between them had still not lifted. Bella looked up into the eyes of said Dwarf, who instantly looked away. Bella had come to spend a lot of her time with Ori. She found the young Dwarf sweet and enjoyed his company. The two had bonded over their near death experience on his cliff and had struck up a friendship. The amount of time the two spent together did not go unnoticed by Kili who was hurt by the distance Bella had put between them.

Bilbo came back only a short while later and Thorin was on him instantly. "How close is the pack?" Thorin asked Bilbo.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more," he answered as he ran the last few steps towards them. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin questioned.

"Not yet, but they will do," Bilbo told him. "We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" It was Gandalf who asked the question this time. "They say you!"

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf asked Thorin. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." The Dwarves began chattering enthusiastically. Bella remained silent. She stood off to the side wallowing in the misery of a separation she had inflicted on herself as she watched Kili laugh at something his brother said.

"Will you listen? Will you just listen?" Bilbo shouted. The Dwarves stopped then looking at the Hobbit. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Gandalf questioned. "Like a bear?"

"Yes, but bigger!" Bilbo responded looking confused. "Much bigger!"

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur accused Gandalf. The wizard turned away and did not answer. "I say we double back."

"And be run down a pack of Orc's?" Thorin demanded.

"There is a house," Gandalf began still looking away but he turned slowly to face them. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Questioned Thorin rhetorically. The creature that Bilbo had seen roared and everyone turned to look.

"None," Gandalf told them. Gandalf quickly led them away from the creature. They ran for the rest of the night, just they had done for the previous two. There would be no stopping for rest with an Orc pack and the unknown beast behind them.

* * *

It was closing in on nightfall when Gandalf led them across an open meadow before they disappeared back into the cover of the trees.

They could hear the howls of the Wargs behind them when the sound of the beast roaring again made them stop looking around in fear. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered. The trees began to thin and Bella could see a house just a short distance away. "To the house."

The Company ran in a line towards the house. Bombur, to the shock of the rest of them, outstripped them all. He even overtook Kili and Fili as they ran through the gate hitting the locked the door before the rest of them. Kili and Fili ploughed into it a second later but it did not budge.

The beast came barrelling through the trees just as Balin made it to the door. Only Thorin, Bella and Gandalf were behind him. "Open the door!" Gandalf shouted.

"Quickly," Thorin bellowed back. Bella squeezed herself between the Fili and Kili reaching for the lock, letting them all in. Everyone ran in, turning to shut the door. The beast stuck its nose in stopping them.

"Push!" Kili shouted. Bella ran forward slamming her shoulder against the door in an attempt help. After a few moments they pushed the beast out, Dwalin and Kili slammed down the lock. Bella sagged against the door, Kili turned resting his back against it as well. He met her gaze panting for breath. Bella smiled. Why did she have to find him so attractive? Even more so looking dishevelled, his hair in his face while he eyed her that way.

Bella snapped herself out of the trance Kili always seemed to induce and went off in search of food.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host," Gandalf said. "His name in Beorn and he is a skin changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear. Sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with." Dwalin, Fili and Kili followed Bella into the kitchen in search of food as well. "However he is not over fond of Dwarves."

Bella did not hear the rest of what Gandalf said, she busied herself with ignoring Kili's stares and collecting food for Bofur to cook. Night had barely fallen when Gandalf announced Beour had left. Some needed to lock the gate. Bella volunteered hovering outside for a while to get some air.

When she returned Bofur had a fire going and was cooking. The Dwarves were spread out across the room. Bella spied Bofur and Ori beside the fire, she quickly made her way towards them. She caught Fili and Kili watching her and she looked away embarrassed as she sat down.

"What will you do Bella?" Ori asked a short while later once they had eaten. "When the quest is over?" Bella could sense others in the room listening in on their conversation so she chose her words carefully. Bilbo chose that moment to approach sitting down beside Bofur.

"I shall go back to Rivendell, I suppose. It is the only home I have ever known."

Ori looked like he wanted to protest, but Bofur shook his head stopping him. Bella did not think she could bear leaving Kili but remaining near him with this estrangement hanging over them. This was worse. "What about your family, do you remember anything of them?" Ori questioned Bella.

"No, I do not remember anything," Bella answered around the lump in her throat. There was an image that always came to mind whenever she tried to remember her parents. She would recall the howls of Wargs, someone speaking in Dark language and then the screams started. Someone tried to run, she did not see their face, but they did not very far. She was never sure if this was a memory or something her imagination conjured up when her Papa told what had happened to her family. She had always sincerely hoped it was the latter. She did not want to think the only memory she had of her family was of their deaths. Kili watched the dark expression pass over Bella's face and he desperately wanted to go to her.

Bella shook her head to clear those thoughts. "What are you always writing in your journal?" Bella asked Ori, changing the subject.

"I'm recording the quest, Lady Bella. I do not just write, I draw pictures as well."

Bella smiled widely, Kili looked away torn between being happy she was smiling and jealousy that he was not him making her smile. Where had they gone so wrong that he felt like they were strangers? "May I see?" Bella asked Ori.

Ori smiled and nodded, flipping to a specific page before handing his journal over. A blush settled on Bella's face as she look down at the page. "This is me," she said in wonder. Ori had captured her profile perfectly. She was gazing at something outside of the picture. Her eyes looked filled with fire and amusement, something else was there that she couldn't yet place. Her mouth was curled up in a slight smile. "Ori, this is amazing. What was I looking at?" She wasn't sure where the question came from but she felt compelled to ask. Bella raised her gaze to Ori as she asked. Ori's eyes moved over across the fire, Bella's followed hers settling on the figure there. "Kili." His name came out as a whisper. Kili was looking at Fili as he spoke, but half his attention was on Bella. He could feel her eyes on him. Fili felt it as well, he turned looking back and forth between her and his brother until Bella tore her gaze away from him. "Excuse me." Bella stood, making her way swiftly to the door.

Thorin had stood off to the side, talking with Dwalin but observing Bella. The young Dwarf had sat talking with Bofur, Bilbo and Ori by the fire. She was probably the only person in the room who had been oblivious to Kili watching her, an envious look had passed over Kili's face when Bella laughed. Thorin watched Bella stand moving for the door. Thorin excused himself from his conversation with Dwalin to intercept Bella. Everyone in the room watched as the pair looked at each other. Bella was stunned. The words that were spoken could not be heard by anyone as they were too far away. "May I have a word with you in private, Lady Bella?"

"Of course," Bella agreed. She let Thorin lead her to the door, holding it open for her and letting her pass through. Thorin turned looking at Kili for a long moment before shutting the door behind them. Fili let a laugh at Kili's expression, slapping him on the back.

"I hope you do not mind, Lady Bella, but I could not help but over hear what you said to Ori earlier about when the quest is over," Thorin began. "It is obvious I did not make my offer clear to you back in Rivendell."

"I do not understand," Bella admitted.

"When I invited you to come with us the offer did not end with the quest. There is a home for you in Erebor when this is all over if you want it, Lady Bella."

Bella looked at Thorin stunned. A home with Dwarves? With her own kind? She did love her Papa but she could not deny that this was something she had thought of often. Though she was never see it out loud to Thorin the thought of not having to be parted from Kili filled her with a relief she did not quite understand. "Thank you, Thorin. I would be honoured to live in Erebor with your family once you have reclaimed it."

Thorin smiled down at her. "Now, there is one other I wanted to discuss with you," Thorin told her before she could walk away. "My nephew, Kili."

Bella tensed, colour flooding her face. "What of him?"

"I assume during your time in Rivendell that you must have learned something of the customs and natures of Dwarves. Once a Dwarves loves and takes a husband or wife they love once and for the rest of their lives," Thorin told Bella that which she already knew. "I will not ask the nature of the relationship which you have entered with my nephew but…"

"I have not entered any relationship with Kili, Thorin and if I decided to we would not do so without your permission."

"I guessed as much. It is custom when a couple begins courting to bestow a braid but seen as you have none, I guessed you and Kili have not made any promises to each other. I only want to make sure you know that I made Fili and Kili my heirs before we set out on this quest. I never took a wife nor had children of my own, so when we reclaim Erebor someone will need to be king should I die. However the task of producing further heirs will fall on their shoulders whether I survive or not, you understand?" Bella simply nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. "I know there is an estrangement between you and Kili and while I sincerely hope you and Kili will be sort this problem out I do ask that you not welcome any attentions from my nephew unless you are certain of what you want." Thorin made for the door, pausing once he had opened it to look back at Bella. "If Kili were to approach me with you as his choice, Lady Bella, I would not have any objection to the union." Bella managed a weak smile at Thorin before he left her to her thoughts.

How in Middle-earth had she ended up here? Just one month ago she had been at home in Rivendell and now she was miles from anything she knew having a discussion with a Dwarf King about the children she was expected to bear if she chose to be with his nephew. It was all very overwhelming.

Bella walked back until she hit the wall, sinking down until she landed with a thump. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head onto her knees. She weighed up her options as she sat there. She could leave right now, no goodbyes just slip away into the night back to Rivendell. Her heart screamed in protest at the thought of never seeing Kili again. The idea was so painful that her mind instantly rejected. Bella resigned herself to the fact that she wanted, needed to be near Kili. But the thought of seeing him with anyone else, watching him fall in love with, marry and have children with anyone who was not her made her feel sick.

The decision had already been made, Bella realised. She had started on a path from which there was no return from the moment she had agreed to leave Rivendell. Safe in the knowledge that they would have Thorin's approval Bella stood, taking a deep breathing brushing herself off and made her way back inside. Kili only half listened to his brother as his gaze continuously flickered back to the door Thorin and Bella has disappeared through. Dwalin and Balin of course knew what Thorin had to discuss with Bella and they both observed the young Dwarf with wry smiles.

* * *

Thorin stepped back in just a short while after, he shared a long look with his nephew that gave nothing away before returning to his conversation with Dwalin. Almost an hour passed before Bella stepped back through the door and even Thorin began to feel anxious for his nephew. He did not mean to scare Bella off, only to open her eyes.

Bella kept her gaze on the floor for a moment while she shut the door. Her eyes then searched the room quickly finding Kili. It was a relief to openly look at Kili after avoiding him for the last few days. Something in the way Bella looked at him standing up and stepping forward away from his brother, cutting off what Fili had been saying. What had his uncle said to her?

Bella felt a sense of urgency when she saw Kili, she needed to be near him. Her chest felt like it would explode, unable to contain the potency and the shear amount of emotion she felt. Bella quickly crossed the room oblivious to anyone's eyes on her but Kili's. She wasn't sure when she made the conscious decision to do what she did next or even she did at all.

Bella stepped into Kili's waiting arms, which brought on a peace Bella had missed. Taking the Dwarf entirely by surprise Bella grabbed two fists full of the front of his leather coat and standing on her tip toes so she could press her lips to his. Bella was vaguely aware of the cheers from some of the Dwarves with the rest were reduced to stunned silence but Bella's main focus was on Kili who had gotten over his shock and kissed her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 15/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kili wrapped his arms around Bella's waist holding her firmly against him. Bella knew she should care that they were in a room of Dwarves and that Kili's uncle was watching them but she could not bring herself to. She never wanted this moment to end, kissing Kili was nothing else she had ever experienced, but it had to end. Far too soon for Bella's liking Kili pulled back looking down at her with a grin that made her heart flutter.

"I think you and I need to talk," Kili told her, taking her hand and leading back outside. Bella found herself stood in the same spot she had with Thorin not too long before. "I take it the talk you had with Thorin before was about me?"

"It was," Bella responded, not telling him anything else.

"What exactly did my uncle say that brought on this change in your feelings towards me?"

"Oh, Kili," Bella said, stepping forward to put her hand on his face. Kili leaned into the gesture pushing his cheek further into her hand. "Nothing Thorin said made me feel this way. I think I had already began falling in love with you before I even agreed to leave Rivendell." Bella began pacing nervously as words spilled out of their own accord. "Thorin simply wanted to make me see that as his heirs you and Fili would be expected to get married and produce heirs. Once we reach Erebor and Thorin is king I imagine there will be no shortage of Dwarf women wanting to marry you or Fili. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you with someone else so….. Why are you looking at me like that?" Bella had finally stopped her pacing and looked up into Kili's amused face.

"You're in love with me?" Kili asked and Bella looked at him stunned. Had she really said that? Bella nodded, looking down shyly making Kili grin. He closed the remaining distance between them, tipping Bella's head up to look at him. He dipped his head, claiming Bella's mouth for one long, slow kiss. "I am in love with you too, Isabella." Kili smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

A short while later Kili and Bella were laid side by side on the soft grass watching the stars. Kili had his arm wrapped around her with Bella's head resting on it. The pair were silent as they watched the clouds crawl slowly across the night sky. Kili startled Bella when he sat up suddenly, bringing her with him and turning to face her. "Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

"I want to give a braid," Kili told her. "To mark this. The beginning of our relationship."

Bella blushed looking down. This was a big deal, she knew that. It was a promise that there was no going back from. "Do you think you should talk to your uncle first?" Bella asked quietly. She knew Thorin had said they would have his blessing but she also told him they would approach him before taking a step like this. Kili nodded, and standing he made his way inside quickly. Most of the Dwarves were asleep when Kili stepped back inside. Gandalf sat off to the side with Bilbo and Fili. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were sat in the corner conversing quietly. Their conversation died off as Kili approached. He leant forward whispering his request to his uncle, Balin and Dwalin heard of course, but if his uncle agreed everyone would know soon enough anyway. Thorin nodded with a smile and Kili made his way back to the door that Bella was waiting on the other side of so quick he almost broke into a run. Kili spared his brother a quick glance, smiling to let him know everything was okay before disappearing outside again.

Bella was sat exactly where he had left her. She turned to him with a smile as he dropped to his knees beside her. "We have my uncles blessing," he told her quietly. Bella didn't say anything in response, she simply reached up undoing the two braids at the front of her hair and running her fingers through it. Kili smiled and taking a section of her hair he began braiding it. He put two in her hair at either side of her head, starting just above her ear and meeting in the middle at the back where they merged into one that hung down the middle of her head. Bella smiled as she touched it gently.

Bella pulled a knife from her boot and cut a small section of fabric from her light blue undershirt. Stowing her knife back in its hiding place Bella turned to Kili, taking the section of hair just behind his right ear she weaved an intricate braid into his hair incorporating the cloth from her shirt. Bella leaned back smiling when she was done. Kili ran his fingers over it gently before turning to kneel up facing her. The pair knelt in front of each other, their hands joined on either side of them, their fronts pressed together and their foreheads touching. "We are promised to each other now, Bella," Kili told her quietly, his breath fanning over her face making her shudder. "Once we are safe and at home in Erebor I intend to make you my wife." Bella did not try to hide the smile that spread across her face. She raised her head, and taking the hint Kili kissed her again. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck deciding that this time she wasn't going to let him go for a while.

* * *

It was the middle of the night before Bella and Kili stepped back inside. The only person still sat up now was Gandalf who smiled at the young couple as they quietly made their way across the room holding hands. Thorin opened his eyes when he heard the door close, seeing Kili happy made him smile. He could only hope that they would all survive this quest. Bella and Kili settled down just a short distance from Fili, he laid on his back with Bella curled into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Bella was woken by the sound of Bofur's voice above her. "Have you all seen this?" he asked. Bella kept her eyes shut as she heard several pairs of feet approach.

"Finally," Fili said and she could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I wondered how long it would take them."

"Should we wake them?" Ori asked.

"No," Thorin told them. "Let them get some more rest while they can." Sleep gripped Bella again as she settled back down on Kili's shoulder.

She was woken again a short while later by Kili dropping gentle kisses to her forehead. "Is it time to wake up so soon?"

"It is, my love," Kili whispered. "Thorin just came to wake us. Gandalf says the skin-changer who lives here is on his way back." The pair both packed away their things and walked into the other room hand in hand.

Thorin smiled at the pair as they sat down beside each other. The Dwarves all stared openly at the pair making Bella blush. Fili reached past Bella to slap his brother on the shoulder. "Congratulations!" he bellowed, then dropped a kiss to Bella's cheek turning her a brighter a shade of red. Kili laughed at her expression and Bella scowled. Everyone began offering their congratulations to the pair then. Conversation flowed easily, everyone was laughing at a joke Fili had made when the door to the house opened cutting off all conversation.

All eyes turned to the man who had just walked in. He towered over them and didn't look all too happy at finding them there. "Gandalf," he acknowledged the wizard with a gravelly voice.

"Beorn," Gandalf said, removing his pipe from his mouth.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn asked Thorin a short while later as he poured Fili a drink. "Tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, turning his head slowly to look at Beorn. "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains before the Orcs came down from the North. The defiler killed most of my family but some he enslaved," Beorn told them. Bella noticed the shackle in his wrist and a lump formed in her throat. Her time with Thorin and now meeting Beorn made her realise how lucky she had been to escape entirely unharmed the night he took her family from her. "Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bella stood abruptly from where she sat between Kili and Fili. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Beorn. Whether she was apologizing for what had happened to him or for her sudden departure she wasn't sure but she needed to get out. She couldn't bear to listen to anymore tales of Azog. Bella did not look back as she made her way out Beorn's house and to the stream he had at the bottom of his garden.

"What is wrong with Lady Bella?" Beorn asked.

Kili stood with a pleading glance at his uncle. Thorin nodded permitting him to go after Bella. "You are not the only who lost their family to that filth," Kili heard Thorin explain as he headed the same way Bella had.

Bella dropped to her knees beside the water, tears running down her face. She was not exactly sure who she was crying for. She stripped off her leather vest and green shirt leaving her in just her under shirt, filling her hands with water she rinsed off her face washing away the tears. Bella heard Kili calling her name and a moment later he broke through the trees. When he realised she was not properly dressed he instantly turned blushing. "I just came to see if you were okay," Kili said, still facing away from her.

Bella quickly pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her arms back into her vest. "You can turned around now, Kili," she said as she laced up and fastened her vest.

Kili turned hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded after a moment. "It was just too much listening to Beorn talk about what Azog has done to his family. A few days ago that monster was dead as far as I knew and now not only is he alive but he is hunting us?! I just…." Bella's eyes filled with tears again but she blinked them back.

"It will be okay, Bella. Thorin will make sure Azog does not escape again."

Bella forced a small smile but Kili could tell she was not okay. He leaned down capturing her lips and Bella sighed. Kili seemed to know exactly what she needed. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tiptoes, Kili grasped her waist to steady her. The pair were so caught up in each other they did not hear the footsteps approaching. "Is this what we are in for from now?" Fili asked leaning against the tree with a smile. The couple broke apart to look at him, Kili shamelessly smiled and Bella looked a little embarrassed. "You two sneaking off whenever the opportunity presents itself?"

Bella grinned and stepping from Kili's embrace to approach his brother. "I think that might just be the case, Fili" Bella said, turning back to Kili with a smile. "I just cannot seem to help myself around your brother." She patted Fili on the shoulder before disappearing back into the tree. Bella could hear Kili's laugh ring out behind her at the stunned expression on his brothers face.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 18/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. I have not decided what I am going to do about Tauriel but I have narrowed it down to either writing her out completely and not having Kili get injured or have her be in love with Legolas and take pity on Bella and Kili and save him. What you think? Let me know. Violet x.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The rest of the Company were gathering outside, by the ponies that Beorn had kindly offered to them so they could make it safely to Mirkwood, when Fili, Kili and Bella approached the house again. "I'm sorry I do not have the one extra pony you needed," Beorn told Thorin.

"Thank you. It is okay, Bella can ride with Kili."

Beorn turned to Bella as Kili got their pony ready. "I am sorry if I offended you with my tale, Lady Bella."

"You didn't, Beorn," she told him smiling. "I think Azog is sore spot for more than just myself." Bella said her goodbyes to Beorn and moved to where Kili was waiting for her. He helped her mount the pony before climbing on behind her. Bella sighed, she took the time before they reached the forest to enjoy being close to Kili. She leaned back into his chest, Kili smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Bella's head. Thorin and Dwalin who were riding behind them watched the pair and shared a smile. Thorin felt peace that Kili was happy and if anything should go wrong and Thorin did not survive then the line of Durin would not die with him. It did not take them long to reach Mirkwood.

"The Elven Gate," Gandalf whispered, he had approached the forest before anyone else, all the others remained on their ponies. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf turned back to look at them.

"No sign of the Orcs," Dwalin observed. "We have luck on our side." Dwalin climbed down and the others followed him one by one. Kili dismounted before helping Bella down.

"Set the ponies loose," Gandalf ordered. "Let them return to their master."

"This forest feels sick," Bilbo observed. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north," Gandalf explained. "Or twice that distance south."

Gandalf had already walked a little ways into the forest when Bella approached it warily as the Dwarves behind her got the ponies ready to be set free.

The ponies were gone and Nori was working on releasing Gandalf's horse when the wizard reappeared. "Not my horse!" he shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "I need it."

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked. The Dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked at Gandalf. Bella moved away from the forest, she quickly found her way to Kili's side.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf attempted to reassure Bilbo. Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit with a frown. "You have changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you," Bilbo began, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I… found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what?" Gandalf asked. "What did you find?"

"My courage," Bilbo eventually answered.

"Good. Well, that's good." Bilbo smiled. "You'll need it," Gandalf told him and Bilbo's smile was wiped from his face. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." Gandalf paused, turning to look at Thorin. "Do not enter that mountain without me."

Rain began to pour as Bilbo and the Dwarves watched Gandalf mount his horse. "This is not Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo questioned. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path," Gandalf answered. "Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come stay on the path." Gandalf rode off then leaving the Dwarves and Bilbo alone.

"Come on," Thorin said, beginning to lead them into the forest. Kili took Bella's hand and the pair followed behind Fili. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day."

Bella could not ignore the slither off unease that ran down her spine as they passed under the Elven Gate. The Dwarves followed the path deep into the woods, the air around the seemed to get thicker with every step they took. The forest grew dark but whether because night had fallen or because the tree were blocking out most of the light they could not tell.

"Air, I need air," Bofur gasped.

"My head! It's swimming!" Oin complained. "What's happening?"

The company had come to a stand still. "Keep moving," Thorin ordered. He stepped out of the line, approaching Nori who was at the front when they didn't. "Nori, why have we stopped?"

"The path, it's disappeared," Nori told Thorin.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path," Oin answered.

"Find it," Thorin ordered. "All of you, look. Look for the path!"

Bella looked up at Kili to express her concern but no words came out. She was struck again by how attractive Kili was. Kili was looking at Bella in the same way. While the Dwarves staggered around them looking mindlessly for the path Kili pulled Bella to him kissing her. Kili did not know what possessed him to do it, he had just felt the overwhelming urge to be closer to her when he had looked at her. The company continued to search mindlessly around them while Kili and Bella remained locked in their embrace. Bofur atumbled upon the pair again and was about to make another joke. He frowned, why did this all feel bizarrely familiar? Ori bent down picking something up off the floor. "Look," he said showing it to Dori, who took it from him.

"A tobacco pouch," Dori stated. "There's Dwarves in these wood."

Bofur turned, plucking the tobacco pouch from Dori's hand. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur words seemed to filter into Bella's mind, breaking through the trance she was in. Bella pulled back from Kili who looked at her confused. Stepping away from the young prince she approached Bofur, Dori and Ori.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand?" Bilbo demanded. Bella looked at him with her head tilted to the side in confusion, his voice sounded like he was talking through water. "We're going round in circles. We are lost."

Kili approached Bella from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella sighed and with a smile she leaned back into his chest. Kili made her feel safe, the confusion she had felt moments ago seemed to slip away. "We are not lost," Thorin declared. "We keep heading east."

"But which way is east?" Oin asked. "We've lost the sun."

"I though you were the expert?" Dwalin snapped.

The Dwarves began fighting amongst themselves as Bilbo began to climb up a tree. Bella watched the whole scene feeling oddly disconnect the only thing that really registered was the feel of Kili kissing top of her head. "What was that?" Thorin whispered, talking mostly to himself which he may as well have been because none of the Dwarves were listening. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched."

Bella turned in Kili's arms, looking up in his eyes she was confused by the horrified look on his face, his gaze fixed behind her. Kili shifted his focus down to Bella and tightened his arms around her. Bella opened her mouth to ask what wrong as Kili lifted her to reverse their positions so he could protect her but it was too late. Bella felt a sharp pain in her back, her eyes met Kili's again as started to go limp. His terrified expression was the last thing Bella saw before the world went black and her legs finally gave out.

* * *

Bella became aware of her body again when she landed on the forest floor with a thump. Her whole body felt like it was bruised and the center of her back hurt more than the rest. Bella went to groan in pain when she realized something was over her mouth. She could barely breathe. Retching her hands free of the bindings that covered her whole body she managed to slide her knife from her boot where she hid it and cut herself free.

"Ugh," she groaned standing. "That better have been what I think it is." Bella glanced around at the few Dwarves that so far managed to get free, Kili was not one of them. "Kili!"

One of the figures just a foot to her left looked as if he snapped his head round when she called out. Bella was on her knees beside him in an instant cutting him free. She held onto him tightly for a moment before they both helped freeing the others.

"Thorin! Get them!" Dwalin bellowed. Everyone turned at the sound of his voice to see Dwalin trying to fight off the giant spiders that had captured them. The rest of the company threw themselves into the fight without a second thought. A spider grabbed Kili from behind and Fili called out to his brother slicing into the spiders side. The move forced the spider to release Kili who instantly turned driving his sword into the monsters face. It was only then that Bella released Kili did not have his bow on him like he usually did.

Thorin led them away when they thought all the spiders were gone. "Come on, keep up!" he called to the Dwarves behind him. Thorin was forced to come to stop when a spider dropped down in front of them. Thorin raised his sword to fight it off and that's when he noticed him. An elf with long blonde hair moving quickly down through the tree's, killing the spiders as he went. He came to stop just in front of Thorin his bow already with an arrow in it pointing at Thorin's face.

Bella pulled a bow from her quiver she instantly repaid the favour by aiming hers at him. Elves appeared all around them then, ready to fire upon the Dwarves. "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf," Legolas told him. "It would be my pleasure."

"Do not think it won't be the last thing you ever do," Bella said with deadly calm. Fili and Thorin shared a smile over Bella's bravery. The Elves slowly coverged on them then, seeing their prince in danger.

Everyone froze however when they heard a shout of alarm. "Help!" Kili shouted. Fili snapped his head round and Bella instantly dropped her aim on Legolas.

"Kili," she screamed his name. Darting away from the Dwarves and moving to quick for the Elves to stop her Bella ran through the trees and over a ridge until Kili was in her sight. He was being pinned down to the ground by a giant spider that was pulling him closer. Bella fired off a bow without even thinking about it. It took another two before the monster fell backwards, its legs flailing. Kili scrambled back and Bells was at his side in a heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him in relief.

Once she released him, Kili pulled them both to stand. He had one arm around her waist and the other was holding the back of her head. More spiders advanced on them but a red haired Elf appeared from the trees easily dispatching them one by one.

She had her back turned as one crawled from the trees at the other side. Bella swiftly drew another arrow killing the monster before it could get any closer. Kili's breathing was ragged and Bella ran her hands through his hair to soothe him. Completely forgetting that the red haired Elf was stood watching them Kili pressed their foreheads together as the pair relished in the fact that they had somehow survived another attack on the company. They could only hope the outcome would be the same from their encounter with the Mirkwood Elves.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 23/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The red haired Elf pulled Bella and Kili to their feet, taking Bella's bow and arrows away as she did. She attempted to pull them apart but Kili glared at her. "No one is taking Bella away from me," he told her pulling his arm from her grip, he wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. The Elf pushed the blade she was holding between Kili's shoulder blades forcing him to move forward. Kili kept an arm around Bella as they were made to walk back into the clearing where the rest of the Company was.

Legolas turned to Tauriel as she walked towards him once Bella and Kili were grouped with their companions. " _Are the spiders dead?"_ he asked in Elvish. No one but Bella understood what they were saying. She looked at Thorin who shook his head. She was not to reveal her ability to understand them, it could be used to their advantage.

" _Yes_ ," Tauriel answered. " _But more will come. They're growing bolder."_ Bella's attention was drawn to Fili when he opened his jacket to prove to the Elf searching him that he had no more knives. Bella let out a laugh when the Elf pulled a knife from Fili's hood, Fili winked at her smiling. Everyone turned to watch as one of the Elf's handed Legolas Thorin's sword.

" _This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin_ ," Legolas said, inspecting the sword before looking at Thorin. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin answered.

Legolas pointed the sword at Thorin. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas accused. _"Take them!"_ _  
_

The Elves began to lead the reluctant Dwarves away. Bofur turned to Thorin looking alarmed. "Where's Bilbo?" Thorin looked around but found no sign of Bilbo anywhere, he turned back to Bofur with a shrug of his shoulders. He had no doubt that the Hobbit would be safe somewhere, he had proved already that he had a talent for evasion.

* * *

The Dwarves were led over the bridge into the Woodland Realm. Legolas stopped watching the Dwarves walk passed him with narrowed eyes, which lingered on Kili and Bella, who had still not released each other _. "Close the gate,"_ Legolas ordered once all the Dwarves were inside.

Legolas nodded and the Dwarves we're separated. Bella was pulled from Kili's arms, the young Dwarf prince struggeled against the Elf who was trying to lead him away. Bella was forced to stand by Thorin. "She'll be okay," Thorin mouthed to Kili, who stopped fighting so hard. His shoulders fell as he was led away out of sight of Bella. He glared up at Tauriel as she pushed him into a cell by himself. The rest of the Dwarves were given the same treatment to keep them from conversing privately to plan any kind of escape.

"This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin demanded.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin shouted. The Elf in charge of Fili found another large dagger hidden in his coat, Fili let out a sigh of frustration. Kili looked up at Tauriel as shut the door to his cell.

"Where have they taken Bella and Thorin?" he demanded.

"To see the King, I believe." She turned walking away without another word. Kili slid to the floor of his cell, his thoughts turned to Bella. He was furious that he could only hope she was safe wherever she was rather than being there to protect her. Several of the Dwarves threw themselves against the doors of their cells, grunting with the force of it.

"Leave it," Balin called out to them. "There is no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent."

* * *

Bella and Thorin were forced to follow Legolas. Bella complained at the tightness of the grip of the Elf who was holding her arm as they were led over the walkways of the Woodland Realm. Eventually they were led around the last corner to see King Thranduil sitting on his throne. The Elf king instantly stood approaching them. _"Release her,"_ he ordered. Legolas looked confused but the Elf did not hesitate to do as his king told him.

 _"Father?"_ Legolas questioned quietly.

 _"Do you not know who this is?"_ Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head, Thranduil looked at Bella with a smile. _"Why don't you introduce yourself?"_

 _"Lady Isabella of Rivendell,"_ she told Legolas, dropping a curtsey as she did. _"Daughter of Elrond."_

 _"But you are a Dwarf!"_

"I am aware of my race, thank you Prince Legolas," Bella said. "You should have a word with your guards, King Thranduil, this one was a little bit rough." Thranduil frowned and dismissed the guard with a flick of his hand before sitting back in his throne.

He settled his gaze on Thorin then. "Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that like." Thranduil's gaze searched Thorin's face but the Dwarf gave nothing away but Thranduil was extremely intuitive. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I am listening," Thorin told him, folding his arms.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine," Thranduil told him.

"A favour for a favour?"

"You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin turned away from the king, his gaze found Bella and he gestured for her to approach him. **"What do you think?"** Thorin asked her in Khuzdul.

 **"You want my opinion?"** Bella inquired sounding surprised.

 **"Of course,"** Thorin told her, his tone soft.

Bella shot a quick glance at Thranduil before she spoke. **"I know you have a general dis-trust of Elves but in this case I don't think your lack of trust is misplaced. The Woodland King is not like my father, I think in the future he may request more than just pretty jewels in exchange for his help."**

 **"I agree,"** Thorin said. Bella grabbed his arm as he turned away.

 **"Let him think we do not agree on this,"** Bella suggested, her tone hard so appeared as if they were arguing. Thorin raised his eyebrow at her. **"If he believes I am against you he may see fit to not lock me up. I am more use if I am free, I may be able to get us out."  
** **  
**Thorin pulled his arm from Bella's grip and turned away. **"I have no doubt you can,"** he said, before scowling at Thranduil then walking away from the king. "I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honour his word should the end of days be upon us!" Thorin was shouting by the time he finished his sentence. He spun round so he was facing Thranduil again. "You lack all honour! We've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! **Die a death of flames!"**

"Thorin, no!" Bella reprimands him for Thranduil's sake.

Thranduil was off his throne in an instant his face right in front of Thorin's "Do not talk to me of dragon fire," he spat. "I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north." As Thranduil spoke his face contorted and he revealed briefly to Thorin and Bella the scars and burns from his encounters with dragons. His left eye was white and unseeing. Thranduil's face returnee to normal as he pulled away. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon but he would not listen." Thranduil turned away from Thorin and Bella, walking to his throne. "You are just like him." Thranduil motioned to Thorin, the guards grab him, hauling him away towards the dungeons. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I am patient. I can wait."

"Will you really keep them locked up that long?" she asked.

"I will keep them as long as it takes for the stubborn king to change his mind," Thranduil told her before gesturing Legolas over. Bella nodded at his answer as if it did not matter to her but she was already plotting ways to help the Dwarves escape. "Please show Lady Isabella to a room, have a bath drawn up for her. And burn those clothes she is wearing." Thranduil eyed her dirty attire with distaste. Legolas nodded and instead of taking her arm his grip he simply offered her his. Bella looked up mildly surprised but took his arm, allowing him to lead her away.

Bilbo who had snuck into the Woodland Realm behind them remained invisible with his ring on. He stood, stunned at Bella's apparent betrayal. Bilbo watched the young Elf prince lead away before he quickly followed the way Thorin had been taken.

* * *

Thorin was thrown in a cell beside the other Dwarves and the Elf walked away with his keys jangling. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did," Thorin answered. "I told him where he could go. Him and his kin!"

Balin closed his eyes, sighing wearily. "What of Bella?" Kili asked. "Where is she?"

"I do not know," Thorin answered him honestly. He could not talk of the plan they had devised with so many Elves close by. "She is in the custody of the King of the Woodland Realm now." Kili flopped back against the wall of his cell feeling more anguished than before.

"That is it then," Balin said. "A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope," Thorin whispered. Bella and Bilbo were still free. He was sure one of them would find a way to get them out.

* * *

Legolas led Bella into a room where an female Elf was already preparing her a bath. "Thank you," Bella told Legolas looking up him with a smile.

"You did not tell me who were on purpose, didn't you?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Why? Would you have let me get away with threatening to kill if you had known who I was?" Bella teased him.

"I think it is safe to say you got away with it anyway," Legolas said, he bowed to Bella before he left the room. Bella quickly stripped from her clothes, the thought of a proper bath after all these weeks travelling was welcome. She reluctantly handed over her clothes knowing the king had ordered for them to be burned. She would have to find replacements before they left. She doubted she would be able to travel in whatever dress they would provide her with.

The Elf who drew her bath left with her clothes leaving Bella to wash. Before climbing into the water Bella searched the room, she found a bag which she filled with travelling clothes. They were small enough to fit the small Dwarf so Bella presumed they belonged to a child. Bella hid the bag before she lowered herself into the water and washed the grime from her skin.

* * *

After finding where Thorin and the others were locked up Bilbo walked, still invisible over the walkways until he found himself in the cellar. He watched the Elves moving around the wine barrels. Bilbo noticed the one with key's in his hand drinking from a large flagon. "We're running out of drink," one of the Elves told the one beside him.

With a shake of his head the other Elf eyed the barrels. "These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them."

The first Elf ignored him as he took another drink. "Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he had excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it!" The Elf with keys turned to the other two.

"I have the Dwarves in my charge," he protests. The first Elf took the keys, hanging them on a hook in the wall.

"They're locked up. Where can they go?" he argues, trying to persuade him. The Elves laugh as they all sit down helping themselves to the Kings wine. Bilbo, still invisible, eyed the keys where they were now hung on the wall.

* * *

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise," Bofur said, leaning against the door of his cell attempting to look up but all he can see is more pathways connecting to each other. "It must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked.

"Not stuck in here you're not!" Bilbo stated, appearing round the corner with the keys. Thorin and the other Dwarves jumped up at the sound of the Hobbit's voice.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed.

"Shh, they are guards nearby," he warned them. Bilbo approached Thorin's cell to unlock it.

Thorin stopped the Hobbit grabbing his hand. "You need to find Bella first," Thorin told Bilbo.

"Thorin, Bella has betrayed you. She is up there with the Woodland Prince accompanying her right now!" Bilbo told him.

"What?" Kili and Fili demanded at the same time.

"Shhh!" Thorin ordered. "No she hasn't, Bilbo. She was making sure she stayed free so she could find a way to get us out. You must go and get her. We cannot repay he sacrifice by leaving her here with King Thranduil."

Bilbo sighed and unlocked Thorin's cell. "Go," Bilbo pointed down the way he had come. "Follow those stairs and they will lead you to the cellar. The guards have drunk too much wine and have passed out so you should be safe there until I return with Bella." Thorin nodded and set about unlocking the rest of the Dwarves as Bilbo disappeared around a corner. He quickly slipped his ring back on, once he was invisible again he set off in search of the room Bella was in.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 11/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Any dialect in Bold in this chapter in Khuzdul and any in Italics is Elvish. Please leave me a review if you like it! Thank you. Violet x.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bella was almost asleep when someone knocking on the door had her turning her head. This was the most relaxed she had been in weeks if she was being honest. She knew she was safe. No Orc, Warg or Goblin could get at her here. "Come in," Bella called out not moving from her bath.

The head of a female elf appeared round the door before she entered. "Good evening, Lady Isabella. King Thranduil sent me to get you dressed and bring you to him."

Bella nodded and standing she dried herself before letting the Elf help her into the white dress she had brought her. Bella dried her hair and tidied it up the best she could. The Elf went to undo her braid but Bella stopped. "No, please don't."

"Oh," the Elf said quietly. "I did not realize I am sorry." Bella simply smiled and gestured for the Elf to lead her to the king.

"Why did King Thranduil send for me?" Bella asked, she was led back to the lower halls.

"Tonight is the Feast of Starlight. The King thought that you, Daughter of Lord Elrond, may want to attend seen as this maybe your only chance." Bella nodded. It took them only a few minutes after that to reach the hall where all the Elves were. King Thranduil sat on a throne in one corner, raised high up on a platform with steps leading to it. He gestured to Bella from across the room, the Elves parted for her as she made her way to the king.

"So do you like our home, Lady Isabella?" Legolas asked from his seat beside her. Bella turned to him with a smile. While she hated this predicament, and though Legolas had not made a very good first impression. she found the Elf prince to be sweet and more than just a little charming.

"It is very beautiful," Bella answered diplomatically. Under different circumstances she would have enjoyed a stay here but she most anxious to get out. Bella and Legolas made small talk, exchanging witty remarks kept Bella's mind off the guilt she felt at being here. She felt nauseous and couldn't bring herself to eat anything knowing Kili was not far below her locked in a cell, starving.

Bella let out a laugh at something Legolas had said and turned her head away. Bilbo took, who had been watching the whole time, took his chance then and slipped his ring off. Bella took a sip of her drink and Bilbo stuck his head from behind the Kings throne, the young Dwarf choked when she caught sight of him. "Leave," he mouthed and Bella managed to nod.

Legolas knelt in front of the Dwarf just as Bilbo disappeared back behind the kings throne. "Are you okay, Lady Isabella?"

Bella managed a smile as she looked at him through watering eyes. "I think so. I shall return to my room if you don't mind, travelling so far with the Dwarves was exhausting," Bella told them.

"Of course," King Thranduil said, nodding. "Legolas will accompany you."

The Elf prince stood and for the second time that day he offered Bella his arm. Bella made herself smile as she let Legolas lead her away, she pushed down the urge to look back at where she had seen Bilbo. How in Middle-earth had he got in unseen? "Thank you, Legolas," she told him with a smile when they reached the door to her room.

"Good night, Lady Isabella," Legolas responded, leaning down he dropped a kiss to her cheek before walking away. Bella smiled as she watched him go, under different circumstances she could have been friends with Legolas. Bella slipped into her room and Bilbo followed her in his invisible form. She quickly pulled the bag she had packed earlier from where she had hidden it and turned to see Bilbo was there.

"How did you get in here?" she asked moving towards him.

"That's not important right now. I stole the keys to cells, Thorin and the others are waiting in the cellar but we need to get down there before the Elves realize they gone," Bilbo told her.

"Is Kili okay?"

"Yes," Bilbo sighed. "Come on!"

Bilbo had to remain visible so he could lead Bella through the halls. They somehow managed to make it to the Cellar unseen. Bella walked in ahead of Bilbo but all she could see was the unconscious guards. "Bilbo?" she turned to him, his name coming out as a question.

The Dwarves had all hidden out of view but Kili slid from him hiding place the moment he heard Bella's voice. "Bella," he said moving towards her quickly. Bella just had time to turn before Kili wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm so glad you are safe." He pulled back as the other Dwarves came out of their hiding places. "You look beautiful." He smiled as he eyed the Elvish dress she was wearing.

"Everyone climb into the barrels quickly," Bilbo told them.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin demanded. "They'll find us."

"No, no they won't," Bilbo insisted. "I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me."

Dwalin turned to the others and they whispered amongst themselves debating the wisdom of Bilbo's plan. Bilbo turned to Thorin with pleading eyes. "Do as he says," Thorin ordered. Bella kissed Kili quickly before climbing into a barrel.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head back out and the others all did the same.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo stated and moved to a lever beside the barrels.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur demanded. Bilbo pulled the lever and the ground beneath the Dwarves began to tilt. They all cried out in alarm as it did, Bella sunk back into her barrel bracing her hands against the side as the barrels all rolled away landing in the river below.

Bilbo stood stunned that his plan had worked but then he realized he was now trapped. He tried to get the door open to no avail, only when he heard shouting above and he slowly backed away from the entrance to the cellar did the floor open again. Bilbo slid down the hatch and into the water. Nori grabbed the Hobbit helping him cling to the side of his barrel. Tauriel made it into the cellar just in time to see the trap door close.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin praised him as the other Dwarves managed to stand up in the barrels, attempting to balance as they swayed with the movement of the water. Bilbo waved his hand in thanks still breathless after his fall.

"Go," the Hobbit managed to tell Thorin.

"Come on," Thorin said. "Let's go." The Dwarves copied Thorin and used their hand to pull them through the water faster. "Hold on." Thorin grabbed the side of his barrel in a tight grip when he spotted the rapids up ahead. Each Dwarf managed to stay in their barrels but the flow of the river sped up. Bilbo barely managed to cling to the side of Nori's barrel.

Legolas, Tauriel and the rest of the Elf guards appeared through a gateway quickly spotting the Dwarves. _"Shut the gate,"_ Legolas ordered. The Elf beside him blew his horn, further down the river at a guarded gate, heavily armoured Elves heard it and stood to attention. One of them pulled on a lever, closing a heavy gate across the river to block their path.

Thorin's barrel was the first to hit the gate now in their way and the rest of the Dwarves slammed into the back of him. "No!" Thorin shouted in anger. Legolas shot Bella a questioning look, clearly asking why she would aid an escape attempt. Bella reached out taking Kili's hand, she could not leave him in the cells. The Elven guards above them drew their swords. Before Legolas could give any commands one of the Elves was shot with a black arrow. An Orc appeared behind where he been stood straight away and Bilbo's eyes widened in fear.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur warned.

Orc's fell into the water around them, most of them had been struck down by Elven arrows. The few that had jumped in to get to the Dwarves who were unable to defend themselves as none of them had weapons. Bilbo stabbed one of the Orcs that made a grab for Bella. Kili's gaze fixed on the lever the Elf had pulled to close the gate, he glanced quickly at Bella before pulling himself out of the barrel and onto the bridge. "No!" Bella screamed but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the fights going on around her. Dwalin threw Kili an Orc sword to defend himself as Bella struggled to follow him. Kili kicked an Orc away from him and it landed in the river. Bella ducked under the water to swim her way passed the Dwarves and the Orcs. She had only just managed to pull herself up onto the bridge when she found Kili battling two Orc's on some steps. Fili threw a knife at one and Kili beheaded the other.

"Bella!" Bilbo shouted. Bella spun round and followed where the Hobbit was pointing, her eyes landed on Bolg. The Orc was loading his bow with an arrow and his gaze was fixed on Kili. Kili's head snapped round when he heard Bilbo shout Bella's name. He started to shake his head, opening his mouth to tell her to get back in the barrel when she spun to her face him, her eyes wild and set off towards him. Bella shoved the Orc that was in her way into the water below and she made her way to Kili no clear plan in her mind. Bella crashed into the surprised Dwarf but didn't have time to explain anything before the arrow Bolg had intended for Kili landed firmly in Bella's thigh.

Bella cried out in pain and Kili caught her to stop her from falling. "The lever!" Bella gasped. Kili sat her down as quickly as he could and turning he pulled down the lever freeing the Dwarves below them. Bella sat prone for a moment as an Orc when towards her. "Bella," Thorin whispered as he watched in horror unable to go to her aid while Kili was distracted. An arrow flew from behind Bella and stopped the Orc in its tracks. Bella turned and her eyes found Legolas. She nodded in thanks just as Kili approached pulling her into his arms. He held her against him and jumped from the bridge into a barrel, only just making it as the current swept them off down river.

Bella gave an agonizing cry as the jump caused the arrow to snap, tugging forcefully on her wound. **"After them!"** Bolg ordered in black speech. Bella clung desperately to Kili, wishing they were safe. All desire to fight had left her, she suddenly felt very tired. She could do nothing but close her eyes, rest her head on Kili's chest and wait for this to be over. The few Dwarves that had acquired weapons off Orcs back at bridge defended them from any that made it to the water but Legolas and the Elves that were following them killed most before they even made it that far.

Legolas was fighting off an Orc on the banks of the river when another one came up behind him and Thorin didn't hesitate to throw the Orc blade in his hands killing it. Legolas turned watching them go but he made no move to follow. The company was already out of sight when another Orc attempted to kill the Elf prince from behind. Tauriel shot an arrow knocking the one aimed for Legolas from its trajectory. Legolas turned around at the noise the Orc made as Tauriel put her knife to its throat. "Tauriel, wait. This one we keep alive."

Seven other Elves that had survived appeared from the trees. Legolas handed the Orc off to them and paused looking down the river where Bella had disappeared before following the Elves with Tauriel behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 26/05/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Thorin and the company managed to make it down the river safely. The speed of the current sweeping them away from the Orcs that were on foot. "Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see," Balin told him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Bilbo asked from where he still clung to the side of a barrel. Everyone in the company, including Thorin, turned to look at the young Dwarf who still clung tightly to Kili's shirt.

"I'm fine, Bilbo," Bella assured him trying to keep the pain from her voice as burning spread through her leg. "It was just an arrow."

Bofur broke the tension by sticking his head out of his barrel and spitting a mouthful of water out. Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a look, both concerned about Bella. "I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur observed.

"Not for long," Thorin told him, his voice grave. "We've lost the current. Make for the shore."

Kili started to gently pull them along the water trying not to jostle Bella who whimpered in pain every time he did. Kili looked down into her face and noticed how pale she had got, even her lips were white. Bofur and Oin helped pull Bombur from his barrel. Kili slid free and with Dwalin's help they got Bella out as gently as they could. The young Dwarf got to her feet unsteadily and attempted to stagger away. Bella's leg buckled beneath her she gave a cry of pain that had everyone looking in her direction. With Kili's help she managed to herself sat on a rock. "I'm fine," Bella insisted. "It's nothing." She attempted to stand up but quickly sat back down.

Fili approached the pair and looked down at Bella. "Dori, Bella's hurt. Her leg needs binding."

The grey haired Dwarf made his way to them quickly. "Let's take her somewhere private so I can get a look at that wound," he told Kili, who gently lifted her into his arms and followed Dori to just inside the tree line where he laid her down. "Give us a few moments." Kili gazed down at Bella for a moment and she nodded, the young Dwarf reluctantly left walking back to Thorin and the others.

"Will she be okay?" Fili asked when his brother approached.

"I don't know," he said honestly, sitting on a rock he dropped his head into his hands. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't got out of the water Bella would never have had to take that bow for me."

"If you hadn't then we would all still be trapped there and Bolg would have killed the lot of us. Bella is injured, but she will be okay." Bella let out a scream at that moment that brought tears to Kili's eyes and cancelled out any peace he may have felt with his decision.

"I'll need to take a better look when we get somewhere for me to clean it thoroughly. For now all I can do is remove the arrow and strap it up," Dori told her. Dori cut two pieces of cloth from his shirt, one he rolled up ready to staunch any bleeding when he took the arrow out and the other to tie round her leg. "Ready?" Dori grabbed the arrow, looking up at Bella. She nodded, gritting her teeth but still let out a scream when he pulled the arrow from her leg.

Dori cast it aside not even looking at it and immediately pressed the balled up fabric against the wound. He tied it in place tightly and helped Bella to her feet. Her once white dress was now filthy and caked with blood. Bella limped behind Dori back to the company. Kili stood looking at Bella in horror as she approached him. All the blood had drained from her face leaving her looking impossibly pale, and the amount of blood on her dress looked like a lot more than what it truly was.

"We need to get moving," Thorin stated.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain," Bilbo suggested. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin told him. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go round," Bilbo stated.

"The Orcs will run us down, sure as daylight," Dwalin informed him. "We've no weapons to defend ourselves."

Bella was leaning down against Kili trying to build up some strength for the journey ahead. She was idly watching Ori empty water from his boots when she noticed a shadow pass over him. "Look out, Ori!" Bella called to him when she saw the figure standing over him with a bow pointed at the defenceless Dwarf.

Dwalin jumped in front of Ori and Bard let his bow loose, Dwalin used to thick branch he had in his hand to defend himself. Kili picked up a rock to throw and the archer released a bow knocking it from his hand. "Do it again and you're dead," Bard warned Kili. Bella moved so she was in front of Kili, her back pressed against his chest. If this man wanted to kill Kili then he would have to kill her as well. Bard eyed the female Dwarf in alarm.

Balin eyed the man, then looked behind him at his boat. "Excuse me," Balin said stepping forward slowly. "You're from Lake-town if I'm not mistaken." Bard turned away from the young couple pointing his arrow at Balin now instead. "That barge over there it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

Bard lowered his arrow, moving away from the company he began loading the barrels onto his barge. "What makes you think I would help you?" he asked them.

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin observed. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," Bard answered him.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty," Balin said.

"Aye," Bard said. He stopped loading the barrels for a moment looking away from the Dwarves across the water. "She was." Bard turned back to look at Balin the pain on his face plain to see. Balin's smiled dropped from his. Bella unconsciously tightened the hold she had on Kili's arm, she hoped she never left him looking the way Bard did in that moment.

"I'm sorry," Balin said, looking down. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on," Dwalin said, getting impatient. "Enough of the niceties." Bard turned his head looking away towards Dwalin.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin demanded.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," Bard told them.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains. My niece, Isabella," Balin introduced her, turning to gesture at where she clung to Kili. "Is engaged to married to young Kili there and we are journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills for the wedding." Bella's face flushed under Bards stare and she hid her face in Kili's chest.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard questioned.

Thorin stepped forward then. "We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" he asked.

Bard paused looking down at one of the barrels, examining the arrow marks left behind. "I know where these barrels came from," he told them.

"What of it?" Thorin asked warily.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves but I don't think it ended well," Bard stated. Balin and Thorin eyed him uncertainly. "No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"Offer him more," Thorin whispered to Balin.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin suggested.

"Aye," Bard said. "But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double," Balin told him.

* * *

Tauriel held a blade to the neck of the Orc they had captured while Legolas stood off to the side eyeing the evil creature with distaste. "Such is the nature of evil," Thranduil spoke, circling the dark creature. "Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth."

"You were tracking a company of fourteen Dwarves. Why?" Legolas demanded.

"Not fourteen, not anymore," the Orc answered, the glee clear in its voice.

"What do you mean?" Legolas snapped.

"The young She-Dwarf, the dark-haired archer we stuck her with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in her blood. She'll be choking on it soon."

Legolas looked up at his father in horror. "Lady Isabella," he choked.

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel ordered him.

 **"I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!"** the Orc spat at her in black speech looking furious.

Tauriel pressed her blade harder against the Orcs throat as Legolas drew his blade in anger. "I would not antagonise him," Tauriel warned.

"You like killing things, Orc?" Legolas asked. "You like death? Then let me give it you." Legolas went to take a swing at the Orc.

"Stop, Legolas," his father told him. The prince froze mid-swing and Orc growled taunting him. "I do not care about one dead Dwarf." Thranduil lied to the creature. "Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free." Legolas looked up at his father enraged. How could he promise to let such evil go free?

"You had orders to kill them. Why?" Legolas asked. "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The Dwarf runt will never be king," the Orc snarled.

"King? There is no King Under the Mountain, nor will there ever be," Legolas told the Orc. "None would dare enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives."

"You know nothing," the Orc responded. "Your world will burn."

"What are you talking about? Speak!" Legolas ordered.

"Our time has come again," the Orc stated. "My master serves the One. Do you understand now, Elfling?" Thranduil looked off to the side a little fear showing at the Orcs words on his otherwise impassive face. "Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you."

Thranduil pulled a knife and without even looking he decapitated the Orc cutting off his laugh. Tauriel held up its severed head and Legolas looked at his father I disbelief. "Why did you do that?" Legolas asked. "You promised to set him free."

"And I did," Thranduil answered. "I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders."

"There was more the Orc could tell us," Legolas insisted.

"There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil told his son.

"What did he mean by 'the flames of war'?" Legolas asked as he father turned away.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it. I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves, but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one but you leaves it. Go after Lady Isabella, if what the Orc said is true she doesn't have much time."

 _"Close the gate behind me!"_ Legolas ordered in Elvish. _"Keep it sealed by order of the King."_

"Where are you going?"

Tauriel asked walking up behind Legolas.

 _"I'm going after Lady Isabella. I cannot just let her die."_ Tauriel let out a sigh and followed Legolas through the gate before it was sealed. As Captain of the Guard she could not let Legolas go on his own.

* * *

Fog had descended and the air around them was dropping further in temperature every minute. Kili kept Bella firmly wrapped in his arms, her back against his chest, as she slipped in and out of an uneasy sleep. "Watch out," Bofur called out, alarmed as rocks suddenly appeared through the fog, looming above them. Bard easily steered his way through them as the Dwarves looked on in awe.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin demanded. "I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would not do it here."

Thorin eyed his warily. "Oh, I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman," Dwalin said from where he sat beside Thorin. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Bard, his names Bard," Bilbo told him.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him," Bilbo stated.

"I don't care what he calls himself," Dwalin said to Bilbo not turning. "I don't like him."

"We do not have to like him," Balin told his brother. "We simply have to pay him." Dwalin turned to look at where his brother was piling up money on a small crate. "Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin whispered to Thorin.

"We don't," Thorin answered, casting another uncertain look at Bard.

"There's just a wee problem," Balin said, getting Thorin's attention. "We're ten coins short."

Thorin folded his arms not taking his eyes off the money on the crate. "Gloin," he said the Dwarf's name as a command. "Come on. Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me," Gloin protested. "I've been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Thorin looked up in awe, and one by one the Dwarves stood their eyes all fixed on the same thing. Gloin stopped midsentence when he realized no one was listening. Kili stood, wrapping his arms back around Bella, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head as they both took in the view. "Bless my beard. Take it." He took out pouch of money and handed it to Balin. "Take all of it." They all looked in awe at the mountain for a few more moment before Bilbo cleared his throat and nodded to where Bard was approaching.

"The money, quick. Give it to me," Bard ordered.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin told him.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say," Bard stated. "There are guards ahead." The company looked around and they could begin to make out the outline of Lake-town through the heavy fog.

Balin handed over the money and the Dwarves climbed back into the barrels on Bard's say so. Bard left the barge walking onto the docks they had stopped at. "What's he doing?" Dwalin asked Bilbo who had a hole in his barrel so could see Bard.

"He's talking to someone," Bilbo told them. "He's pointing right at us." Bilbo moved away from the hole he was spying through alarmed and the thought of Bard seeing him. Bilbo looked through the hole again after a moment. "Now they are shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain," Dwalin cursed. "He's selling us out." All the Dwarves froze silent as a clanking noise started over their heads and footsteps approached. Dwalin frowned extremely unhappy as fish began raining down on him, filling the barrel around him. None of the other Dwarves were happy at this turn of events either but all were forced to stay quiet unless they wanted to be discovered. Bella curled herself into a ball to protect her wound while trying not to gag on the smell of fish. The Dwarves around her let out constant complaints at being trapped in barrels filled with fish.

"Quiet," Bard ordered, kicking the closest barrel. "We're approaching the tollgate."

Bella was fighting down waves of nauseous at the smell when she felt the barge slowing down. "Halt," a man at the gate shouted. "Goods inspection. Papers please." The man stepped out and looked up at the boat. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning, Percy," Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Bard told him. "But that I am cold and tired and ready for home." Bard jump from his barge and handed over some papers to Percy.

"You and me both," Percy agreed, stepping back inside his toll booth. Bard looked around uneasily as Percy stamped his paperwork. "There we are. All in order." Percy went to hand the papers back to Bard.

"Not so fast," Alfrid said, appearing from behind Percy and taking the papers from his hand. Alfrid was a weak, weasel of a man who threw his weight around in Lake-town by keeping himself close to the Master. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only they're not empty." Bella tensed, were they about to be found sneaking into Lake-town and completely unarmed, unable to defend themselves so this pathetic excuse for a man could get one over on Bard. "Are they, Bard?" Alfrid tossed the paper behind him as he smirked at him. "If I recall correctly you're licenced as a bargeman. Not a fisherman." Alfrid picked up one of the fish, leaving Bomburs eye exposed. The Dwarf's gaze flickered from Bard to Alfrid and back again. Bard tried to supress a smirk that Alfrid had basically uncovered what he was trying to do but he was too arrogant to see it.

"That's none of your business," Bard told Alfrid.

"Wrong," Alfrid said, with a satisfied smile. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid," Bard tried to reason. "Have a heart. People need to eat."

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid shouted, he tossed the one he was holding back into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him," one of the guards shouted, stepping onto the boat. "Into the canal." More guards followed the first and the Dwarves could do nothing but listened alarmed as they were about to be discovered.

"Folk in this town are struggling," Bard told Alfrid. "Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard watched the guards prepare to lift the barrels, looking alarmed.

"That's not my problem," Alfrid snapped.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts will it be your problem then?"

"Stop," Alfrid commanded the guards, holding his hand up just at the first fish began to slide from the barrels. They set them back straight before any of the Dwarves were found. "Ever the peoples champion eh, Bard? Protector the common folk. You might have their favour now, bargeman but it won't last." Alfrid walked away, taking the guards with him and Bard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Raise the gate," Percy ordered once Alfrid had passed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 27/05/2015. I have changed the end of the previous chapter so I could have the scene in this one between Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Once they were well out of Alfrid's view Bard brought the barge to a stop and began tipping over the barrels, freeing the Dwarves. "Get your hands off me," Dwalin snapped, sticking his head out from amongst the fish. Thorin did the same a moment later. Kili helped Bella from her barrel, wrapping his arm around her he discretely supported her trying to not to draw attention.

Bard stepped off the barge as Percy approached. "You didn't see them," Bard told him, placing a coin in his hand. "They were never here." Percy nodded and Bard paused looking back at the barge. "The fish you can have for nothing." Bard walked passed where all the Dwarves were waiting, he looked round the corner before leading them away. "Follow me."

"Da," a boy shouted appearing from a side street. Bard stopped as the boy approached. "Our house, it's being watched."

Bard turned looking back at the Dwarves quickly coming up with a plan. Minutes later Bard walked up the steps to his house behind his son. He came to stop at the top of the stairs looking down at the two men below who appeared to be fishing. He whistled to get their attention, tossing down some bread which one of them easily caught. "You can tell the Master I'm done for the day."

He didn't wait for either of the men to respond before he stepped into his house, closing the door behind him.

"Da! Where have you been?" Bard's youngest daughter, Tilda, asked, running at him to greet him.

"Father! There you are! I was worried." His elder daughter, Sigrid, came out from another part of the house. She wrapped her arms around him in relief.

"Here, Sigrid." Bard handed his daughter the bag he had been carrying as he approached the window looking out. "Bain, get them in," Bard whispered. Bain dashed across the room and down some stairs. When he got to the toilet at the bottom he knocked three times after checking no one else was watching them. Dwalin was the first Dwarf to stick his head out of the toilet.

"If you speak of this to anyone I'll rip your arms off," Dwalin warned. He lifted the wood that made up the seat and began pulling himself out. Bain offered his hand to help but Dwalin knocked it away. "Get off!"

"Up there," Bain directed Dwalin, pointing up a flight of stairs. Bain helped pull Bilbo out, the Hobbit turned and both he and Bain helped Bella out. Bilbo wrapped the Dwarf's arm around his shoulder to help her up the stairs.

"Da, why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked, as she watched them pass her.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked, fascinated as they filtered into the room.

Kili sat with his arms wrapped around Bella near the fire as Bilbo shivered wrapped in a blanket beside them. "Are you sure your leg is okay, Bella?" Kili asked.

"A warm bath and some clean clothes and I'll be fine," Bella told Kili. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head tightening his hold on her. Sigrid had taken her bag with the clothes she had acquired at the Woodland Realm to wash them as they had got wet and dirty during their escape. Tilda has disappeared to another to prepare a bath for Bella so her wound could be cleaned and to help find clothes for the other Dwarves.

"They may not be the best fit," Bard told them, as his daughters handed out the clothes. "But they'll keep you warm."

"Thank you very much," Bilbo said when Tilda handed him some clothes.

"Your bath is ready Lady Bella," Tilda said quietly. Kili helped Bella to her feet and she followed the little girl across the room unsteadily. Sigrid helped to clean her wound before she got in the bath. Bella felt a little better after she had washed the smell of fish out of her hair. Sigrid bound Bella's leg again and helped her into the dress she had got her before leading her back to the room where the Dwarves were. Kili didn't hesitate to appear back by Bella's side leading her across to the fire. Kili absentmindedly stroked Bella's hair while she laid down with her head in his lap slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Bella was woken a short while later when the door swung open slamming into the wall. "Da, I tried to stop them," Bain said appearing in front of Bella.

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded. Bella stood up slowly feeling disorientated. Where had the others gone?

"Not long," Bain told his father. Bard's eye's fell on Bella, he took her arm and trying not to be too rough knowing she was injured he led her out of the house and down the stairs. Darkness had fallen and Bella's leg was screaming in pain by the time they came to a stop at the back of a large crowd. Bella could hear Thorin's voice.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin said. "We have come to reclaim our homeland." The people around them began muttering and Bard steered Bella through the crowd. She shivered against the cold of the snow and limped severely now, the pain getting worse with each step. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North! I would see those days return." Bella could see the back of the Dwarves now through the thinning crowd, her heart lightening when she spotted Kili but Bella did not call out as she stood in awe of Thorin. He had won these people over with a few well chosen words. This was a side of him she had never seen. "I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" The crowd around them began to cheer and Bella smiled despite the pain.

Bard's gripped on Bella's arm tightened as he set off again breaking through the crowd. Bella staggered under the sudden weight she was forced to put on her leg. "Death!" Bard shouted, the Dwarves quickly looked his way and Thorin turned slowly.

"Bella," Kili gasped stepping forward. "Let her go!"

Bard released his hold on her arm and she limped as fast as could into Kili's waiting arms. "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer," Thorin told the people. "But I promise you this: If we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd cheered and Bard looked at them in despair.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?" People began to mutter through the crowd. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now!" the Master said, stepping forward. "We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast." Thorin looked at Bard stunned.

"It's true, sire," Alfrid snidely added. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

Bard looked around at the people, seeing them once again swayed in Thorin's favour at the words of the Master and Alfrid. Bard closed in on Thorin. "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain," he told the Dwarf.

"I have the only right," Thorin said. Bard narrowed his eyes as Thorin turned away. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

Everyone who was watching seemed to hold their breath, waiting on the Master. "I say unto you welcome!" The Master threw his arms out and everyone cheered. "Welcome and thrice welcome!" Bard closed his eyes in defeat before looking up at Thorin who had begun to climb the steps. "King Under the Mountain!" Bard kept his gaze on the would be king when he turned again to face the people defiantly ignoring Bard's stare.

Kili helped Bella taking most of her weight as they followed the Company to the rooms the Master had prepared for them. The Master was throwing a feast in their honor but Bella declined attending. She felt extremely tired and if she was expected to make the journey with them in the morning then she needed to rest.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone?" Kili asked her, cupping her face is his hands as the rest of the Dwarves filtered outside.

"Yes," she said, forcing a smile. Kili leaned down capturing her lips in a long kiss. Bella pulled away before she changed her mind and didn't let him leave. "Now go!" She gave her Dwarf a little shove in the direction of the door. Kili turned giving her one last smile before he shut the door behind him and disappeared into the night. Bella wasn't sure how she made it up the stairs and into the room she had been given alone. She was woken up sometime during the night when the Dwarves came back, all of them drunk by the volume at which they singing. Bella smiled to herself as she turned over going back to sleep.

* * *

Kili stepped quietly into Bella's room the next morning, while Fili waited by the door. Bella tossed in her bed as the brothers watched. Her face was still too pale and sweat was collecting on her forehead. "She's got a fever," Kili told his brother feeling at her skin. Fili was at a loss of what to say to reassure his brother, Bella looked very ill. Kili gently shook her shoulder and Bella blinked slowly as she woke up.

"Kili," she whispered his name sleepily. "Is it time to leave?"

"It will be shortly," he told her. "You should get dressed." Kili handed her the bag of now clean clothes that she had taken from the Elves. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in these than anything the Master sent." Bella nodded her thanks and the two left her to get dressed.

Bella followed the rest of the Dwarves out into the morning sunshine. Kili kept looking back at her in concern but Bella didn't see, she was focusing on walking as best she could without showing how much it hurt. "You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin answered as he carried on walking.

"We'll have to," Balin said. "If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays." The Dwarves all climbed onto the boat one by one. Kili turned to help Bella down when Thorin held out his arm stopping her.

"Not you," he said. Bella looked up at him confused but she did not argue. "We must travel at speed. You will slow us down."

"What are you talking about?" Kili demanded from the boat. "She is coming with us!"

"Not now," Thorin told his nephew as he handed weapons down onto the boat. Fili and Kili shared a long look and Thorin turned to face Bella when he was done. "Bella, stay here. Rest. Join us when you are healed." Bella nodded accepting Thorin's words. Who was she to argue with the future King? Bella's heart sank as thought of being separated from Kili even for a short amount of time. Fili who had never climbed on the boat wrapped an arm around Bella's waist as what little strength she had left began to fail.

"I'll stay with the lass," Oin said, climbing quickly from the boat. "My duty lies with the wounded." Thorin watched him walk passed without a word. Kili continued to look at his uncle in disbelief.

"Uncle, we cannot just leave her behind," Kili protested.

"Kili-" Thorin began but his nephew cut across him.

"I will carry her if I must!"

"One day you may be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf." Kili looked over at where Bella struggeled in Fili's hold attempting to stand on her own and grimacing in pain when she failed. Kili stepped out of the boat and onto the platform. He could not bring himself to leave her behind. "Kili, don't be a fool. You belong with company."

"I belong with the woman I love!" he told his uncle before pulling his arm from Thorin's grasp and walking to where Fili had sat her down. Bella looked up at him in confusion and relief. The Master walked up to a podium and made a speech as the Dwarves set off on their way. The four Dwarves watched the boat get further and further away. Kili knew he had made the right choice, he could not leave Bella while she was injured.

Bofur came running through the crowd groaning in disbelief when he saw how far away boat was. His eyes landed on Bella, Kili, Fili and Oin and he smiled. "So you missed the as well?" he asked. Bella let out a groan of pain and began to slide sideways off her seat.

"Bella?" Kili asked, fear tinging his voice. They all realised that it wasn't just a simple arrow she had been shot with.

"We need to get her out of here," Fili said. The brothers each took one of her arms, wrapping it around their shoulders as they more or less carried her across town with Oin and Bofur leading the way. Bofur knocked on the door of the house they stopped at. Bard answered it after only a few seconds.

"No, I'm done with Dwarves. Go away." The bargeman began to close the door but Bofur stopped him.

"No, no, no! Please!" Bofur begged. "No one will help us. Bella's sick!" Bofur stepped aside to Bard could see Bella. She was propped up between Kili and Fili, her face was now deathly pale and she barely had the strength to hold up her head. Bard looked at her shocked. It was a far cry from the young Dwarf he had first seen when he found them down by the river. "She's very sick."

Bard eyed them for a moment before moving back. "Quick, come in."

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 01/06/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bella laid on a table in Bard's house groaning in pain when Oin unwrapped the dressing on her leg so he could look at it. Bofur poured water into a bowl and made his way to the table as fast as he could. Kili was holding Bella's hand, standing on the opposite side to the other while Fili gently held her down to try and keep her still. "Can you not do something?" Bofur asked.

"I need herbs," Oin told them. "Something to bring down her fever."

Behind them Bard pulled some glass jars down off a shelf. "I have nightshade," he told them. "I have feverfew."

"They're no use to me," Oin said, turning to face Bard. "Do you have any kingsfoil?"

"No it's a weed," Bard answered. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed," Bofur said more to himself than anyone else. "Right." He turned back to Bella. "Don't move." Bella grit her teeth together, rolling her eyes at Bofur. Fili soaked a sponge in the water, draining off the excess before he began patting her head with it. Kili was beside himself, it was all he could to hold her hand. Seeing her so ill was torture for the young Dwarf.

Bofur had only been gone a short while when the house around them shook. There was dead silence apart from Bella's groans of pain as everyone turned their eyes in the direction of the mountain. Tilda looked up at the ceiling alarmed, backing up towards her sister. "Da?" Sigrid spoke his name as a question.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain stated. Bard looked at his children alarmed. Fili stepped away from Bella moving across the room to them.

"You should leave us," Fili told him. "Take your children. Get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked the Dwarf. "There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, stepping forward.

"No, darling," Bard answered, forcing a reassuring smile onto his face.

"The dragon. It's going to kill us," Tilda said. Bard gazed at his daughter for a long moment trailing his eyes over his elder children as well. He turned appearing to look up at the ceiling but shocked everyone in the room when he reached up and pulled loose a Black Arrow.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard told them.

* * *

Night had long since fallen and neither Bard nor Bofur had returned. Kili looked at his brother alarmed, Bella was growing weaker by the minute. Sigrid heard a noise out side, she turned looking to Fili. He nodded to the walkway and Sigrid stepped but no one was there. "Da?" she called out. "Is that you, Da?"

Back inside Oin looked up when the roof creaked above their heads. Sigrid let out a scream when an Orc jumped off the roof landing on the walkway beside her. She flung herself back into the house attempting to shut the door behind but the Orc stuck his sword in the way stopping her. Bain and Tilda jumped back shocked. Fili spun around from where he was beside Bella. An Orc jumped down beside Bofur as he made he way back to the house, he cut the kingsfoil in his hand and it fell to the floor.

Another Orc burst in the door where Oin stood, the Dwarf threw a pan at it knocking back out. Seconds later one dropped through the roof landing in front of him. The one Sigrid had been trying to keep out finally got the door open, she staggered back into the room with a scream and the Orc knocked her off her feet before it began advancing on her. Fili charged at it with a cry before it could reach the young girl. Sigrid slid off the bench she had landed on and under the table where she hid. The next Orc dropped through the roof landing beside Tilda and Bain, the youngest girl threw a plate but that had no effect except to make it angry. Sigrid reached up and grabbed her sister pulling her down beside her. "Stay down," Sigrid told her. Bain kicked the Orc away from him, it landed on the bench next to where his sisters were hiding. Bain flipped the bench knocking the Orc to the floor.

Yet another Orc fell through the ceiling, it landed nimbly on its feet. Everyone else in the room were caught up in their own battles so the Orc turned until it's eyes landed on Bella who laid vulnerable and injured. Tauriel appeared in the doorway, much to the Dwarves surprise and began dispatching Orcs. Legolas dropped through a hole that had already been made in the roof, he surveyed the room from the table where he landed. He hit one of the Orc's in the face with his arrow. Bella let out a cry of alarm when one grabbed at her foot, she kicked out with her good leg knocking it away but sending herself to the floor with the motion. Legolas pulled out a dagger, throwing it at the Orc as it advanced on Bella who was now on the floor.

Legolas cut his way through every Orc that stood between him and Bella. He was barely a foot away when an Orc tried to sneak up behind him. Summoning the last bit of strength she had Bella grabbed a blade that was on the floor beside her, pulled herself up an stuck it into the side of the Orc with a cry. The Orc feel under Bella's weight, Bella landed on her back at Legolas's feet with cry of pain. The black poison from the arrow trickled from the corner of her mouth.

The last Orc's fled at the sight of the two Elves, knowing now that Thorin was not there. Tauriel watched them leave from the walkway. "You killed them all," Bain whispered his eyes flickering over the dead Orcs that were scattered around the house.

"There are others," Tauriel told Legolas.

"We'll deal with those later." Bella let out another whimper of pain that brought Kili and Fili running.

"We're loosing her," Oin said from where he knelt beside her, looking up at Legolas. Bofur came running through the door at that moment.

"Athelas," Tauriel whispered taking the plant from the Dwarf.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked, looking at Legolas and Tauriel confused.

"We're going to save her," Legolas told Bofur. Tauriel immediately began shredding the plant into a metal pan. Legolas turned, sweeping down he picked Bella up of the floor as gently as he could. Bella still let out a scream of pain at being moved. He placed her on the table and moved to help Tauriel. Kili, Fili, Oin and Bofur immediately surrounded her trying to keep her still as she thrashed due to the pain and the poison.

"Hold her down," Legolas told them, taking the pot from Tauriel he approached Bella. Legolas grabbed her leg, pulling open the tear in the fabric to look at the wound. Bella looked at him, her eyes wild and red. Legolas took a handful of the plant and twisted it in his hands as he chanted in Elvish. Kili who was stood by Bella's head, turned his face hiding it in her hair. He couldn't stand to see Bella in so much pain. When Legolas placed the plant over the wound and she screamed out louder than she had before. Fili and Bofur had to tighten their hold on her as she faught harder. Sigrid came across to help them hold the Bella down. "Tilda," she called to her sister who ran to help as well. Legolas kept his hands on Bella's leg, continuing to chant to rid her of the poison.

Bella stopped her fighting as the pain slowly lifted. She fixed her gaze on Legolas, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time since he had arrived in Bard's home. "Legolas," she whispered. The Elf looked down at her when he heard her voice, but he did not stop his chanting. Kili stroked Bella's hair and she turned looking up into his face. She remained transfixed as stared at him and Kili smiled in relief knowing she would be okay now.

* * *

Bella laid still on the table, sleep threatened to over take her after all her body had been through. Tauriel was stood in the small kitchen with Oin, Bofur and Fili. Bella squeezed Kili's hand before she turned to look at Legolas who was tying up the bandage on her leg. "Legolas," she breathed. He stopped and looked at her with a small smile.

"Lay still," he told her.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile before closing her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Legolas moved away to stand with Tauriel as Bella turned to Kili and forced her eyes open again. Bella didn't say anything she simply looked into Kili's eye, reflecting the love she saw there. Kili choked out a strangled laugh and brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"Never take another arrow for me," he said quietly joking, ignoring the audience they had. "I almost lost you." His voice was serious now.

"You didn't lose me. I am here," she managed to lift her hand up to his cheek as she spoke.

"I won't wait," Kili whispered and Bella looked at him confused. "The very second we get to that mountain I'm going to ask my Uncle to marry us."

Bella managed a smile. "Did you just propose to me Kili?" she questioned, sounding breathless.

"I did," he told her with a smile, cupping the back of her head. "Marry me, Bella?"

"Yes," she said quietly grinning. "Yes, of course." Kili lowered his head kissing her. Legolas didn't say a word as he led Tauriel from the small house. Fili, Oin and Bofur watched the pair smiling.

The moment was broken when the ground shook beneath them. Kili and Bella clung to one another as the rest of the Dwarves and Bard's children looked around in fear. Bella sat up and Kili helped her gently to her feet. The pair followed the rest of them out onto the walkway and looked into the sky. Bella tightened her grip on Kili terrified. Smaug has woken up and he was making straight for Lake-town.

* * *

The dragon broke out of the main gate leading under the mountain. Taking to the sky he shook off the liquid gold the Dwarves had tried to capture him in. He rose higher spreading his great wings, an evil smile on his face as he headed for the town on the lake that had aided the Dwarves in reaching the mountain.

"I am fire. I am death."

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 01/06/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


End file.
